lifes little mistakes
by sapphireDoG
Summary: firstfic.. 'its only a bad dream' kagomes life sucks. her father abuses her and her mothers dead. Can anyone save her before its to late? Can this halfdemon survive her fate? InuKag,SanMiro,SessRin,KogAym,SoutaRiver
1. Bad Memories

sorry guys but this chapter is kinda sort but i will make longer one i promise

* * *

Life's Little Mistakes

'_Dream'_

"_Thought"_

"Talk"

_Flash back _

**_Chapter One: Bad Memories _**

_Dream state_

"_LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS NARUKU! THIS IS BETWEEN YOU AND ME!" shouted Mai, kagome's mother. "Fine wench, if you wanna fight so be it!" Naruku advanced on Mai pulling a knife from his pocket. He pushed Mai to the ground with his demon strength then jumped on her, putting the knife in her torso. "NO MOMMY!" Kagome ran to push her dad off her mother. "LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BIG BULLY!" Naruku grabbed Kagome by her little tall lifting her of the ground throwing her against the wall._

"_What a bad little girl I've got, Kagome dear you know better then to talk to your father_

_like that." As he said this, he picked her up over his shoulder and tossed her in to the bathroom locking it. Mai was losing too much blood to fast and was slowly dying._

"_There. Now were we Mai? Oh yes I remember now" he dragged the knife over her body leaving long cuts all over. "Na…ruku…I hope… y…ou burn in HELL!" Mai could hardly breathe now. _

_"Hmmm… I hope I don't because I'm not dying now am I? But I will give you the curtsy of a quick death." With that he plunged the knife in her heart, her eyes closed slowly. _

_Naruku buried her body in the back yard and burned the evidence. He walk back to the house and unlocked that bathroom door. When he opened it Kagome leaped at him punching him in the stomach. Naruku grab her by her hair and pulled her to her bedroom. "Now, now kagome, that not how you treat you father" _

_"You're not my father! You're just a cold-hearted murder!" Naruku swung around and slapped her sending her to the ground. _

_"YOU WILL RESPECT ME YOU LITTLE PAIN IN THE ASS!" _

_He throws her to her bed and tied her to the posts. "Now you will do as I say from now on. You will cook, clean and got to school. You will have no friend and no boyfriend when you get older, you under stand me!" She nodded slowly and shyly. "Good now to have some fun what you say?"_

_End of Dream state_

_BEEP.BEEP.BEEP.BEEP.BEEP_

"Mmmm" Kagome rolled over hitting her alarm clock, turning it off. She got up and made her bed. She walked to her dresser pulling out a white tank top and tight hip hugger jeans with a hole in the back for her fluffy tail. Kagome was now in her last year of high school and she was glad.

Kagome had long black hair, with 2 blood red strips of hair starting between he ears that went to her hips and had a long fluffy tail the same colour that hit the floor (all of her hair is the same length so chill). Her bangs had little streaks of the same red colour in it too. On her right ear there was a small hoop earring and on the back of both her ears there blood red, red fur the shape of tears.

Her eyes were crystal blue and had claws and two fangs and two pointy ears on the top of her head. Although Kag's was only half demon, she had black lines from the back of her neck that went down to between and under her breasts around to her back and connected where her tail started.

On her belly there was a blood red rose with black thorns alone the almost blackish green stem. On her arms she had strips like Sesshomaru's but one black and one blood red. Around her eyes was a natural black tracing along her bottom and top eye lids (like eye liner but natural). At the corners, the lines go out a little almost like an Egyptians make up would look like. Kagome's lip though made her stand out the must.

Around her lips there was a distinked black line that faded into a dark crimson to a little bit lighter crimson. In basics her lips where blood red. Her tongue and belly button pierced to. In other terms she was beautiful.

Kagome jumped in the shower before she was to attempt to wake her dad.

After getting dressed she put a hooded sweater that covers her arms. Naruku beat her almost every night. Last night he cut her arm so bad that the demon blood was taking forever to heal it.

So, she put her book and crap in her backpack and headed down stares. Naruku was sleeping on the couch with a beer bottle in his hand.

'_Typical father figure' _Kag's though to herself. She walked over to him and shook him gently.

"Yo, Wake up you have to go to work."

"Good for me, ya think I care?"

"I dought it" Naruku sat up.

"Watch you mouth" then he slapped her.

She ignored it and started her walk to school. "He need to learn how the respect people" said thought out loud swishing her tail back and forth. She thought back to when her mom "died", more like murder, and let a single tear slid down her cheek. '_It was just a very bad dream'_ she thought but knew it was real but then she remember about the conselting spell that she wore to hide her markings and all (lip color eyes liner effect) so she put it on.

Sorry guys that it couldn't be long but I'm tired but ya ill update soon chels


	2. day in hell

_**Chapter Two: A Day in Hell**_

She got to school 10 minutes before the bell would ring. Kag's went to the office and got her lock and locker numbers and her class schedule. She had Science, math, drama and dance and then a free space before lunch at 1. At 2 she had P.E then at 3:05 she got out.

She went to lock and put her bag in. Before she closed it, some stepped on her tail making her hiss in pain and turn around.  
"Oh my Gosh! Kag, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to."  
"Its ok Sango it happens a lot."  
_"laughs_ Ya I know how it feels, but in my case its miroku's "cursed" hand._"_  
"Ya...So anyways, what class you have first? I have science."  
"Same here"  
"Sweet lets go together"  
"ok".

They both entered the classroom dodging spitballs and paper airplanes. Sango sat in the 3rd row 3 seats from the front and kag's sat 4th row 3 seats from the front. Kagome was putting some paper in her binder when she heard Sango shout "MIROKU YOU PREV!" then a SMACK. The teacher walked in and started class, a very long and boring class at that. After class Kag's walk to her lock, but bumped into someone and the way.

"Hey watch it freak!" yelled a very mad kikou.

"Sorry… I didn't see you coming."

"What ever" with that she walked away. Kagome just shook her head and headed to math.

Math went by slow and boring. People had fell asleep on their decks, then to be woken up by a slap of a ruler against the deck and got a detention. Then the bell finally rang.

(Drama and Dance Class)

"Good day students, my names Mrs. Andrews and I will be your d&d teacher for the rest of the year. Today will be easy, I promise, so turn to page 131."

Everyone opened his or her books. "_Great Acting"_ thought kagome rolling her eyes.

Many people read and others just sat there talking about boyfriend and girlfriend stuff.

Kag's raised her hand to read. "Yes miss... Kagome will you read to us something that you have writhen or you have on your mind please." Kagome sighed then started to read the short poem she had just written.

"I am the wind, sorrowing high above the ground not letting anyone catch my breath that might pass. I care not for myself but for everything around me. If the hot sun burns the young child's flesh, I shall be there to cold the skin. If a kit can not take flight I shall be there to help it sorrow at my side, and if the tears of a wounded solider or the tears of the dead shall fall I'll be there to wisp them away and give strength to those who suffer, for I am the wind."

"See class that was a perfect example of how to right poems. Good job Kagome."

"Browner" whispered kikou. Kagome just ignored it. Ten minutes later the bell rang for next class, and lucky for Kag's, this time she had a free hour before 1st lunch.

(Else where)

"What the hell sessh! Why we moving!"

"Since father and _your_ mother are dead, we're move to Tokyo. Oh and get rid of the attitude half brother."

"Make me jackass," yelled Inuyasha as he left to go pack. Inuyasha was a half-demon because his mother was a human and father was a full dog demon. Inuyasha has long silver hair that reaches his waste; he has claws fangs and most important two little white and pink puppy ears. His eyes are an amber/hazel color to a gold color. His half brother has the same eyes as him but longer fangs, claws and hair, which is the same silver as Inuyasha's. Sessomaru's mother was different from Inuyasha's because she died giving birth but their fathers where the same.

(Back at School)

Kagome was relaxing under the willow tree wait for lunch to come. She had already finished her home work so was now playing with some of the willow branches. She was so content with where and what she was doing that's she didn't even relies she was purring for the first time in many years.

"I thought I heard some a soft sweet sound coming from over here," said a wolf demon named Koga Wolf. Kagome was startled at first because he had snuck up on her and did not like the smell coming off him. She blushed when he'd told her that she had been purring and sat back down being careful not to hurt her tail.

"Sorry if I startled ya, I'm Koga, the quarter back."

"Hi, Kagome" reaching her hand out to shack hands, but instead he took her hand and kissed the top of it gently, which of course made her blush again.

The two of them talked for awhile before Koga asked, "So Kagome what you say you and I go out sometime?"

"Ummm… I don't know Koga, I'll think about it, ok?"

Koga took her hand again and kissed it. "I'll give you all time you need milady" with that said Koga left.

"_Wow! Nice move_ _you idiot! He was the most popular guy and hottest guy in the school and all you said was "ill think about it"! Good you such an idiot"_ thought kagome well giving herself mental slaps along the way.

After that the rest of the day was hell, no beyond hell, only because she was getting a phone call home for fighting.

_Flash Back_

"_Bitch stop pushing me!" yelled kikou._

"_I didn't touch you kikou"_

"_The hell you did you fucking, half breed"_

_Just then kikou slapped her, of course she tried just to walk away, but as she turned to leave kikou dug her heal into kag's tail causing kag's to spin around quickly and punching/scratching her with her claws. Mean while sango was laughing along with the rest of the people who were stand there. Kikou was on the ground crying but then ran to the principles office. _

_End of flash back_

"_Great, now I'm sure to get bet tonight_" she whispered to herself while walking home. When she got in the door, she was greeted by a very pissed off and sober (for once) Naruku.

"You got into a fight you first day, how fucking pathetic kagome." He said while slapping her. She turned and walked halfway up the step but was pulled by her hair back down the stares and thrown into the wall. "HOW DARE YOU TURN YOUR BACK TO ME YOU LITTLE SLUT!" He shouted while kicking and punching her almost unconscious. "I think we should have a little fun tonight kagome, and you're the guest of honour" he said while throwing her over his shoulder and taking her to her bed. Naruku tied her wrists above her head and her ankles to the bedposts. He striped her of her cloths, leaving her in her bra and panties.

"Hmmm, I wonder what I should do tonight? Ha I know" He left the room to only come back with a horse whip (It hurts so much to get hit with one, hurts more on the ass though :S). He slapped her so many times that she couldn't feel the pain no more.

When he was done, he gave her breasts a rough squeeze, smirked, then left the room.

"_Today_," she thought "_today was indeed the worst day in hell."_

With that she fell into a dreamless and pain filled sleep.


	3. Kikyou's new toy

**_Chapter Three: a New Toy for Kikyou _**

"And tell me again why I'm getting up?" asked a very exhausted Inuyasha.

"Because dear brother, this is your last year in high school. And besides I have full custody of you."

"So……… your point being?"

"My point being… GET YOUR ASS UP!" said Sesshomaru pulling the covers off his young brother.

"Fine I'M UP SO NOW GET OUT!" Inuyasha yelled heading to the washroom. Sessh left with a slam of the door. Mean while Inuyasha was washing his hair in the shower rinsing the suds down the drain. When he was down he brushed his fangs/teeth and blow-dried his long mane. He went to his closet and pulled up a pair of black baggy jeans that had a red dragon design that rapped around both leg, then had buckles on the back of the legs that crises and crossed into an X. His shirt was a red tight muscle shirt and he had a loss black button down shirt over it.

He tied his hair back about mid back.

Inuyasha grabbed his bag, ran down stares, and out the door.

Kagome had woken up in a lot of pain. "Oh ya, I'm going to be taking a cold shower today." She thought aloud. She got in the shower and hissed in pain as the water hit her body. Now that the blood was off her body, she washed her hair and tail then got out shaking herself dry. She thanked god that all her wounds healed before she left and grabbed her bag. She wore tight black hip hugger pants that had red flames going up the legs and had a silver/white tight tank top on. When she got to school she realized that she was 20 minutes early, so she sat under her favourite willow tree.

When she went to sit down, she realized that her tail was snagged on or under something. She looked behind her and saw that her tail had rope around it. At the other end of the rope stood kikou with her minions, kagura and kanna. "Look what we caught girls, a dirty half breed girls."

"What you want now Kikyou?"

"Scum like you don't deserve to be on this earth" implied kikyou with kagura and kanna agreeing with her.

By now there was a group of people standing around watching. Sango and Miroku made their way over to Kagome and untied her tail for her. "Kikyo the only scum I see here is you and your little sluts, so back off," said Sango. The crowd around them made Owe sounds and some agreed with what sango had said. "And besides Kikyo, this dirty half breed doesn't need a tooter" added kagome.

Every one was now laughing at a very, very, very pissed off kikyou.

"You'll pay for that bitch!" kikyou grabbed her bow and arrow.

"Like I'm scared of your little bow and arrow kikyou" Kikyo smirked

"You will be when you purified."

With that Kikyou shoot the arrow that was pointed to kagome left shoulder. Kagome shut eyes and held out her hand. A powerful amount of energy came out of her body and deactivated the purifying power off the arrow but the arrow still hit her, pinning her to the willow tree.

Inuyasha arrived at school only to see a fight braking out between a half demon and a miko. He walked over to the crowd and made his way to the front just in time to see the half demon get pinned to the tree.

Kagome cried out in pain as Miroku pulled the arrow out of her shoulder. "Kagome, you all right?" he asked.

"SSSSS I'll be fine just get me out of here" with that Miroku and Sango walked her to the nurses office to check out the wound.

Meanwhile Kikyo was talking to kagura.

"That half breed needs to learn not to mess with me" just as she said that her eyes caught a glimpse of Inuyasha. "Hmmm he's hot I think I found a new play toy girls." The girls laughed and walked over to him.

"Hey hot stuff. Sup? I'm Kikyo," she said in a seductive voice that made him shiver.

"Um nothing much. Inuyasha" he said with nervousness in his voice.

"Nice to meet ya. What you say you hang with us, we can make sure you stay in the popular groups."

"No thanks and beside I saw what ya did to that other half demon and I don't hang with people who think half breeds are dirty." With that said and done he walked away with a smirk on his face.

Inuyasha went to get his schedule then went to his locker.

"Kagome are you sure you're alright? That was a nasty hit you know."

"Sango I'm fine, I've had a lot worst" said kagome frowning. Kagome waked to her locker with was 121. She grabbed her math book since she'd missed science because of kikyou. When she grabbed, at that very second some one had stepped on her tail again. Thinking it was Kikyo coming back to finish what she started, Kagome whirled around and scratched the face of the offender.

"Oi wench! What was that for?"

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I thought that you where kikyou and besides your stepping on my tail." Kagome looked at him full up and down.

"_God he's hot… no wait what am I'm thinking I haven't even seen him before" _kagome thought while blushing.

"_Hmmm she's hot oh and look she's checking me out too," _he thinks while looking down at her. "_No! No! No, what.am.I.thinking!" _

"I wonder if he has a six-pack... What! God kagome he's new! But he smells so good..."

_"Ahhh_ so you new here?" said kagome blushing at her thoughts.

"Umm ya just moved here. I'm Inuyasha Tashio"

"Kagome Higurashi... so let me see you schedule"

"Wha... Oh ya Sorry" Inuyasha reached into his pocket and pulled out his schedule and hand it to kagome.

"Science, Math, Shop, Nothing, Lunch and P.E. Well you have most of my classes accept shop but miroku can show there he has the same class. So we have ten minutes to get there so grab your books and fellow me if you want." With that they walked to class.

_OK people 3rd chapties up! YAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAY_

_Till Next time, Sit tight and be patient :)_


	4. Meeting the Gang

Chapter 4

Meeting the Gang

Kagome and Inuyasha entered the classroom. Kagome lead Inuyasha over to where miroku and sango were.

"Hey guys! This is a new student to this hellhole. Inuyasha, this is sango"

"Hey I'm sango and welcome to hell-"started sango but was stopped by a hand on her ass.

"And THIS-" said pointing to miroku, "-is the most lecherous, perverted AND THE BIGGEST JACKASS IN THE WHOLE GODDAMN WORLD IS THE BASTARD MIROKU!" screamed sango with her hands rapped around his neck. Kagome pride Sango off miroku before his face changed colours again.

"Hello Yash, long time no see," he said in a croak.

"Ya it's been like... gods since we were in seventh grade in Kyoto"

"Ya it has been long… Hey you remember our hand shake?"

"Well ya how could I not forget it was the stupidest thing in the world!"

"Hey! You helped make it up ya know!"

With in seconds they were face to face with Inuyasha growling and Miroku giving him an anger glare. They were about to start a fight when kagome interrupted.

"Ok broke it up you two anger idiots." She broke them apart. Like always the class went by slow and boring, but sango and kagome where talking. "_So kag's how you like the new guy? He's like drop dead gorgeous!" _

_"Sango you know what would happen to me if my dad found out I liked a guy!" _

_"Ya I know I know... but come on the guy's hot" (_Kagome has only told sango and Miroku of what happened in her past and all, since they been friends since 8 grade)"_No Sango, he's not hot... HE'S A FUCKING GOD!" _

_"Ya and I can't believe Miro never told us he had a friend so...so hot!" _

_"Ya I agree, I wonder if he has a girlfriend?" _

_"Lmao now that's my girl"_

At the same time the boys were having their own 'male' talk. "_So 'Yash how ya think the school so far?"_

_"Well the chicks I'm digging so far" _

_"Lol ya I'm hear' in ya but fare warning about kikyou she the schools slut so ya watch the hell out"_

_"Ya I'm hearing ya man iv already had a run in with her and I blew her off (_not the way you think you pervs out there) _when I first got here" "Ya she has a bad habit of doing that to new people, Just ignore her and you'll be fine" _

_"ya so ya wanna start something at lunch miro?" _

_"Ummm what ya have in mined yash?" _Inuyasha whispered the plan to Miroku and being the idiot he was, agreed.

Math, Shop or D&D went by quickly so now Kagome and Inuyasha were outside in the courtyard talking. Kagome was laying on a ground low branch leaned against the truck with her eyes closed having a light "cat nape" but was still aware of Inuyasha and the world around her. Inuyasha was perched on the ground sitting Indian style (like he does in the show but not holding the Tetsusaiga) against the truck as well.

"What's your favourite color?"

"Red yours?" "Blood red and black. What's your favourite movie?"

"Jurassic Park3 and you?" "Hidalgo Favourite music artist?"

"Too many to count" "same" (u people get the idea of how I'm typing it)

"_Yawns _mmmm can't wait till lunch so I can have a longer nap"

"Is that all you do kag's is sleep?" "Hey! My dads 3/4 panther and 1/4 cat so you can just kiss my ass dog boy!"

"Sorry Kagome but that's your job not mine, your the feline remember? Not me." smirked Inuyasha. In the next few seconds there was a anger growl then Inuyasha pinned to the ground with Kagome sitting on his abs with her knees pinning his arms down at his sides, and a clawed hand on his throat still growling.

"If _I_ were _you_ Yashie boy, I'd watch what you say to or about me or ill put that expression 'Cat got your tongue' to really good use." kagome growl out. "So what have you got to say for yourself now little pup?"

"Nothing _kitten _just that your sexy when you're mad, did ya know that?" he said seductively with a satisfied smirk when he saw she was blushing. "Oh really? Did you know your ears make you very cute when they twitch" she slowly started to rub his ears, which made him produce a soft purr.

"That's...cheating...ya know..." not knowing he tilted his head towards her touch. When he lest expected it she stopped, got up and sat back on her branch. Inuyasha snunk up on her. Making sure she was asleep first, he picked her up then tossed her on the ground.

_CRASH!_

"Grrrrr you Fucking asshole! Why the hell did you do that you fucking putts...err I hate dogs!" yelled a not so sleepy half panther demon. "Pay backs a bitch kagome" he said helping her up.

"Ya I sorta fuck'n noticed that!" cried kagome as she walked away throwing her hand in the air screaming in Italian,

"Quel mutt fucking! Così sto andando a nuder lui dove si leva in piedi se ripete quello!" just as she said that Miroku walked up to Yash.

"Wow Yash what did you say to piss her off so much? Please don't tell me ya pushed out of her tree."

"Umm I did why?"

"Ah so that's why she said 'that fucking mutt! I'm so going to nuder him where he stands if he does that again!' Once a wolf demon did that and got neutered. You were lucking this time man." When Inuyasha heard him say that he gulped. '_Remind me never to do that again because to keep my jewels'_

_Scene change_

The group was sitting in the lunchroom talking. The order was Inuyasha across from kagome, kagome beside sango, sango across from miroku and miroku next to inuyasha.

"So Inuyasha, how do ya know Miroku?" asked sango then taking a bit of her oden.

"10 years ago in 2 grade I moved from here to Kyoto and that's where I meet miroku. We were friends up to 7th grade then that's when his parents decided to move."

"Kool heres another question yash, was he always so perverted" said sango throw clinches teeth because Miroku was rubbing her thigh under the table. Soon he was now the ground with a black eye.

"Unfortchenly yes, he has been since grade 3 and apparently still is." laughed inuyasha. "Sounds like the typical miroku," sighed kagome.

"Oh ya Miroku, remember owner 'plan'?" said inuyasha with a smirk.

"Yup and would never forget wanna start it now?" smirked miroku.

"Ok what are you two up too?" asked sango.

"Ya because that look in both your eyes are scary" said kagome.

"Oh were just gonna start a food fight that's all" smirked Inuyasha

"Yes and its going to start in 10" miroku started Inuyasha grab his sandwich, kagome grabbed her pudding, sango grab the rest of her oden and miroku grab some applesauce. Then they started counting down together.

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

"NOW" shouted Miroku. Then the fight was on.

* * *

Heheheheheheheheheheheehehehe sorry to hang ya leaving people but ya iv been working on this for like a month and a half so I want to send it in now!


	5. Fang and The Youkai's

Ok this is chapter five but with a character bio before it kk?

* * *

Ok lets start with the basics shall we: 

Kagome Higurashi- 18 years of age, breed of demon- half panther with a sliver of cat- breed of panther- black, female, a cream colored skin, long black hair, with 2 blood red strips of hair starting between he ears that went to her hips and had a long fluffy tail the same color that hit the floor bangs had little streaks of the same red color in it too. On her right ear there was a small hoop earring and on the back of both her ears there blood red fur the shape of tears, crystal blue eyes, black claws with 3 crimson claw like marks on each claw, two fangs and two pointy ears on the top of her head. Although a half demon, she had black lines from the back of her neck that went down to between and under her breasts around to her back and connected where her tail started.

On her belly there was a blood red rose (one of her markings not tattoo) with black thorns alone the almost blackish green stem. On her arms she had strips like Sesshomaru s but one black and one blood red. Around her eyes was a natural black tracing along her bottom and top eye lids (like eye liner but natural). At the corners, the lines go out a little almost like an Egyptians make up would look like. Around her lips there was a thin but distinked black line that fades into a dark crimson to a little bit lighter crimson. In basics her lips where blood red. Her tongue and belly button pierced to. In other turns she was beautiful, but she is always wearing the concealing spell except around the house, her fathers the only one who's ever seen her markings not even sango or miroku.

She stands 5'9, gentle, sweet, caring, wild, adventurous, a daredevil. Her interests are swimming, running laps, hanging out with her friends.

InuYasha Tashio-18 years of age, Breed of Demon- half dog demon, breed of dog- white Siberian husky, (more detail than I told in chapter...2) Waist leight platinum silver/white color, silk like hair (platinum is a very pretty color of white with a hint of silver that makes it shine like glitter). Mixed in his forelock, between his ears and down to his waist is a grayish black streak like a V but thinner and comes to a point before his forelock then divides off into it. Gold/amber eyes, Pail color claws, pure white teeth. Two soft white puppy ears with dark gray (not black) tips. Nice light tanned skin, well-muscled body, Stands 6'2, arrogant, smartass, kind, wild, also a daredevil. Interests-hot women, video games, playing with his dog Fang. Hanging wit friends and or trying to piss off sesshomaru...

Fang- age13- (still very young though he demon), Breed of dog demon- White Siberian Husky (of course) but he has no humanoid side like kirara and can grow to 5'6. Normally stands up to Inuyasha's waist, gray and white, bright blue eyes, gray silent paws and thick gray tipped tail, Stronger sensitive nose, long pink tongue, a thin black line around his mussel, and eyes. On his nose there was a white spot at the top right corner. His ears are gray with a cream color on the inside. He always sleeps in Inuyasha bed, likes walks, likes to swimming in the pool, tackle and wreasel with inuyasha

Sango Taija-18 years of age, human, Honey eyes, waist leight brown hair in a low ponytail at mid back. Nicely curved and lightly tanned body stands 5'9,gental, tough, don't take shit from no one, Interests hanging with kagome, basketball, fighting and hurting miroku.

Kirara-age 4- Breed of demon- Neko (cat)-Type of Neko- Fiery Two Tailed (you all have seen kirara)-normally size is small enough to sit on your shoulder but can grow bigger to be up to 5'6. Cream colors fur with a black diamond on her forehead, black front and hind leg markings and black strips on her tails. Thick black lines on nose mouth and eyes. Always by Sango except when she at school, sleeps on sango's lap or bed at night, likes fish (tuna, white fish and trout), crab, shrimp and lobster.

Miroku Houshi- 18 years of age, Black hair tied in a low pony tail, Navy blue eyes, well toned body, does have the wind void in his right hand. Cunning, smart, ladies man, likes swimming, basketball, groping women and playing video games. Stands 6'1

Koga Ookami-18 years of age, Breed of demon-Full Wolf Demon, Breed of Wolf- Black/Brown timber wolf, jet black hair that's would go little over mid back if not always pulled back in a high ponytail, brown long tail that goes to knees, vibrant blue ice like eyes, claws fangs and human like pointy ears. Well toned and tanned. Interests- kagome, football, basketball, kagome, fighting with dogs, hot chicks, kagome, kagome and (3 guesses ill beat 5 bucks on kagome winner takes all)...kagome (ya I won!) Stands 6'2

Ayame Snow-17 years of age (but in same grade as rest) Breed of Demon-Full Wolf-Breed of Wolf- White Artic Wolf, emerald green eyes, fiery red hair always in split low ponytails, nicely craved, claws fangs and 2 human like pointy ears. Interest- reading, track, koga, drama club and of course koga. Stands 5'8

Sesshomaru Tashio-21 years old, Breed of Demon-Full Dog Demon-Breed of Dog-White Siberian Husky, pure White with no grey, knees leight hair, vibrant gold eyes, 2 magnesia strips on each cheek and 2 on each forearm and a creasant navy blue moon on his forehead. Has a long White fluffy tail that he raps around his shoulder buy he can also retracted it to be leg leight (always retracted though).On his eyelids there are dark pink strips that look like make-up but are markings. Smart, cold, always a smartass smirks not smiles, cunning, easily annoyed. Interests- reading, teasing inuyasha, fighting with inuyasha, swimming and trying to drown inuyasha, Boss of Inu Ink. Stands a good 6'5-6'6

Shippo Kitsune-2 years (but very smart and can walk run and speak) Breed of demon- Red Fox (Kitsune-fox demon) Red bushy hair in a bow/ponytail, cream coffee and cream colored skin, fox paws for feet and little hands and a big bushy light creamy brown tail. sweat, kind, shy, can be brave... dads death (well soon will be) playing with other fox cubs and playing with his father.

Ok so that it for the characters so far but ill give an up date on more in later chapters... Now on witde chapter! Wahahahahahaha

* * *

Chapter 5- Fang andDemons 

Food here food there, food in their hair. Lets just say the place was a mess! After Inuyasha had thrown his sandwich, it had hit koga in the head, Miroku's applesauce had hit someone random, Sango's oden had hit Kikyou and her minion and Kagomes pudding had hit Bankotsu.

With a shriek Kikyou stood and marched out of the room muttering a very colorful line of words that would darken the brightest of days.

The next person to throw their food was Hojo throwing his liver and onions (yuck!) hitting prep. Bankotsu threw peas one-by-one with his spoon hit three chicks, named Hitomi, Yuri, and Toni, in the backs on their heads. (Lol I did that once). Then at once, Kagome and Sango shouted,

"FOOD FIGHT!" then ducked under the tape so they wouldn't get hit, same with Inuyasha and Miroku.

There where bananas, yogurt, spaghetti, nacho sauce, you name it was on the walls, sealing, floor, hair, cloths, tables and some food even made it to the garbage bins.

An apple had made its way over to the table where the group was hiding under and hit both kagome and inuyasha in the head.

(Inu) SMACK! (Kag) THUNK!

"OWW YOU JACKASS!" they said in unison. Kagome pick the apple up and bit into it. Her friends gave her a 'your-eating-food-off-the-floor' and 'that-was-just-thrown-at-your-head-and-you-still-eat' look. "What! I'm hungry and this is a perfectly good apple so you 3 can just bit me!" she exclaimed.

"You know kitten, you and my husky, Fang would get alone perfect together. Same sleeping habits, eating habits and both like to try AND KILL MEEEE!" he shouts the last part as kagome started to give chase at the eating part screaming,

"GET BACK HERE YOU PUSSY LICKER! YOU'RE GOING TO GET NEUTERED FOR COMPARING ME TO YOUR DOG JACKFUCKER! GET BACK HERE!"

"NO THANKS I'D RATHER KEEP MY NADS THANKS!" he shouted back to as he ran to the courtyard and jumping into a tree. Miroku and Sango were chasing after them the whole time trying to catch kagome and almost seceding at it too until Inuyasha jumped into a tree. "Dammit kagome! Be reasonable here! He didn't mean it so give up!" pleaded Miroku.

"Yes kagome he was just been a ass snifter!" shout sango as she grabbed her ankle and pulled her to the ground. "I resent that San!" shout yash. Just as sango pulled her down, Kagome scratch herself to draw blood and sent out her Whips of Blood (1 whip per clawed finger) with her right claw, one raping around each arm and leg and around the waist pulling Inuyasha down to her as she went down.

"Ahhhhhh!" CRASH! "Holy fucks that hurt!" Inuyasha then shook ever dog like to get the dirt and leaves out of his hair.

"Good! I intended it to!" muttered kagome while sulking.

After the whole food fight and cat dog fight, Myoga Flea (demon) the principal, never did make anyone clean up saying "Its only the second day of school and the students just wanted to have a little fun" so every one got the rest of the day off so they could call a clean up crew to come clean the school.

So Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome decided to go to inuyasha's to hang out for a while so they were handing towards miroku's violet 2005 Buick Allure CX.

"So we meet at your house Yash'?"Asked miroku.

"Yup, just fallow me there."Replaied Yasha.

"I'll ride with miroku and Kagome you go with Yasha," said sango

"Okay meet you there" waved kagome.

"So yash, where's your ride?" asked kagome. "Over there" point inuyasha to a motorcycle. Kagome's mouth started to water at the site, she had always wanted a motorcycle but she could never afford it.

"Oh my good lord a Honda Shadow VLX Deluxe in Dark Candy Red worth 5,6-5,800 at most how the hell you get one?"

"My brother got it for me when I turned 17 and how you know what it was?" "Feh! I love motorcycles but I could never afford one."

"That's cool in my books but can you ride on one?" "Ride and drive"

"Good then get on before Miroku runs us over" Inuyasha got on the bike followed by kagome and started the engine. With a roar, Inuyasha speed out of the parking lot with miroku in tow. Before they had left the parking lot kagome had had her hand on his sides for support but now had he hands around his waste. Inuyasha was smirking to him self threw the helmet at her actions and decided to see what she'd do if he speed up but he found out that she would digging her nails into his stomach and slowed back down.

When they reached his house there was already a black Honda Civic in the driveway meaning that sesshomaru was home. Inuyasha home was a light gray/cream color with a coble stone walkway. The roof was a dark sand colour. The panels on the windows where a darker gray then the wall with a white trim around the window. Kagome got off the bike followed by Yash and Miroku and Sango got out of the car.

"Wow, nice houseYash, did the drama king pick it out?" asked Miroku.

"Drama King?" asked the girls.

"My dick headed brother Sesshomaru and yes he did and by looks of it he's home so watch out for any water balloons or water guns"

"He still does those damn tricks!" exclaimed Miroku.

"Yes I do miroku and long time no see."

Both Inuyasha's and Miroku's eyes enlargened to the size of dinner plates and they slowly turned around to see Sesshomaru standing there. Sesshomaru Tashio is 21 years and is a Full White Siberian SiberianHusky Dog Demon. He had pure white with no gray, knees leight hair the same golden eyes as Inuyasha; he has 2 magnesia strips on each cheek and 2 on each forearm and a creasant navy blue moon on his forehead. His long white fluffy tail was rapped around his shoulder. On each of his eyelids there were dark pink strips that look like make-up but are markings. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and black slacks that fit him just right. Oh he also had a Laramie Super Soaker Wipeout in both hands and a smirk on his face.

"Shit" whispered Inuyasha and miroku.

"10 seconds" smirked Sesshomaru. He pumped the water gun and took firing stance.

"Shit!" shouts both Inuyasha and mirkou. Looking for a place to hide.

"1" started Sess. The boys started backing away from him.

"2"

"RUN!" shout miroku. Inuyasha and miroku both took off as if a murder was chasing them, which there was, and he had a water gun.

"10" cheated sessh. He fired the gun taking both of the idiots down in one hit. He walked over to the cowered. "Any last words brother?"

"Ya i got a few" Inuyasha then lunged at Sess and both of them went down fighting like pups or in their case brothers would. While all this was happening, Kagome and Sango were just stands there memorize in how sexy sesshomaru was and not caring what happened to Miroku and Inuyasha. They were snapped out of LaLa land by Miroku's hand waving in there face. "Huh? What?" both the girls said.

"Are you two down staring at sesshomaru now?"

"Uhhh yes?" said kagome. "Umm should we break them up?" she asked.

"Nope just watch" replied Miro. They watch them beat each other for awhile until a beautiful white and gray husky dog demon walk out of the house and transformed and dragged inuyasha away from his brothers throat by his foot.

"Fang! Let Go! He started it and I wanna finish it! Let go!" inuyasha shouted trying to get fang to let go. The dog just barked and shook his head. "Don't you tell me Im immature? Your just like me and you know it!" he barked back at fang once he yet go. Fang just shook his big head again and shrunk back down to his normal size. Fang was a very smart dog and was always ner inuyasha were ever he went.

"When now that that's over with, ladies, I'd like you to meet Sesshormaru Tashio, Inuyasha older brother and Inuyasha's demon dog, Fang" introduced Miroku. Sesshomaru nodded and Fang bowed earning him a "show off" from yash. Fang just head butted him in the gut and walked over to kagome.

"Sesshomaru, this is Kagome and Sango" said Inuyasha

Fang looked up at kagome and whined casing kagome to kneel down.

"What is it boy?" Fang then did a whine bark thing saying to her only

'Why are you hiding your true self?'

Kagome replied with a panther's growl/meow saying to him

'Do you want me to take it off?'

'Please? The fake scent is hurting my nose'

'Ok ill do it but stand back' she growled.

Fang stepped back and barked to sesshomaru and inuyasha to do so too. Inuyasha was confused by what his dog and friend were saying but did as told and said for Miro and san to too.

Kagome smiled at fang and snapped her fingers. There was a serge of miko power and then when the light was gone, kagome stood there looking way different.

Kagome had 2 (one on each side of shoulder) black lines from the back of her neck that went down to between and under her breasts around to her back and connected where her tail started. (She's still wearing close don't worry but her tank top shows the rose)

On her belly there was a blood red rose (one of her markings not tattoo) with black thorns alone the almost blackish green stem. On her arms she had strips like Sesshomarus but one black and one blood red. Around her eyes was a natural black tracing along her bottom and top eye lids (like eye liner but natural).

At the corners, the lines go out a little almost like an Egyptians make up would look like. Around her lips there was a thin but distinked black line that fades into a dark crimson to a little bit lighter crimson. In basics her lips where blood red.

Kagome open her eyes and looked at fang. "You happy now furry ball?" she said aloud. Fang barked a 'yes' to her and walked back over. She knelted down and fang licked her cheek.

"Thanks just what i need dog saliva on my cheek" laughed kagome. She got back up and looked to fined Sango and Miroku standing there in awe, Inuyasha drooling and Sesshormaru smirking.

"I thought I sensed magic..." said sessh. Kagome walked up to them with fang at her side. "so what ya think? You like?" asked kagome a little weary of what they'd say.

"Gorgeous" said sango, "Sexy, and Feiry"said Inuyasha making her blush. Miroku walked up to her and knelted down grabbing her hand and said (here it come lol) "Kagome, will you bare my children?"

Kagome sweat dropped then pinned her ears flat against her head, tail swaying in frustration and growling. "Remove your hand monk!" growled kagome. She then let a black tar like poison run from the claws onto his hand burning it. "Ahhhhhhh! That burns! That burns! Ouch!" cried miroku running around. "Serves him right" said sango, yash, and sessh.

((Time skip- from Sept. 5 to Sept. 22)time is 7:27 right now in japan so thats the time it will be there in the storie)

Over the couple weeks the six of them had be come the best of friends. Kagome and sessh were like brother and sister, sango and miroku were… well let's just say he was still a pervert. Oh and kag and inu, they both had crushes on each other. Kagome hadn't worn her counseling spell since either.

They were all sitting inside talking about different things and poor miroku was nursing another burn on his hand. Inuyasha was lounged out on the black leather couch, sessh in an leather arm chair, Sango on a bean bag chair, miroku on a stool with a bucket of cold water and ice and kagome lying along fangs' stomach, with her head on his paw napping as he slepted too (he was in big form).

"So miroku how ya meet kitten and san?" asked Inuyasha.

"When I moved from Kyoto, Id didn't know anyone, but '_laughs' _the first day of 8 grade that changed. I was sitting alone out side when..." started miroku.

"Oh god, here it comes," said kagome hiding her face in fangs paw.

"When a young demon name Kagome" he looks over her to see her blushing " fell and landed in my lap making me fall back and _'laughs'_ and ending up kissing me by accidents. She was so embarrassed she couldn't speakright! It was so funny. Then sango came over and helped her up, since then we've been friends…" finished.

By the time he was finished, Kagome was 20 different colors of red and had her head under fangs paws.

"It was by accidents meaning I didn't do it on propose!" speaked kagome from under fangs paw.

"Sure ya didn't kitten, but im not one to judge more like teased" smirked yash.

"Ya I noticed that, maybe i should put a shock collar on ya and will see how quick that stops.." teased kagome. That comment had made Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Fang flinch, so yash changed the subject when they all heard a loud scream and crash. Kagome was the first one off and out the back door followed by Fang, inuyasha, sessh, sango and miroku.

Kagome had rushed out the back door and was now running towards the small forest in the back. Then three smells hit her senses, one of two foxes, father and son, blood from the father and the smell of a storm or thunder. Fang was now running at her side and barked for her to get gone so she did. Inuyasha wasn't far behind them and could hear fang bark to kagome to get on then they disappeared.

When Kagome and fang arrived in a clearing there was a long and thin fox running towards them with a kit in mouth. Kagome and fang ran toward the fox and his kit. Just as they reached them the elder fox spoke. "Please miss, take care of shippo for me" he begged.

"Why what happened?" she asked

"The thunder brothers came to the cave in search for furs so I ran but I'm... afraid I won't... last much longer" he collapsed on the ground panting heavenly. Just then a strong wind picked up almost knocking over both kagome and fang.

"Ahh so that were that sly fox ran, to a half-demon and a mutt! How funny." laughed Hiten. Hiten had long black hair braded so that it reach to his knees. He had red eyes and was wearing black jeans and a white muscle shirt.

"Its to bad that Manten isn't here to see you die fox" hitem started to charge at them with a spear with a lighten bult on the end of it. Kagome got up and stud in front of them. "Fang! Go get yash and sessh! Now!" she yell blocking the spear. "Black fire claw!" she shouted sending out blades of black fire. They hit their target head on in the chest knocking him over. Kagome grabbed a long branch and took sparing stance.

Hiten got back up with a look of anger in his eyes.

"You'll pay for that bitch!" he shout. They clashed. He knocked the branch out of her hands. Kagome did a back flip to get out of his way.

(with fang)

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had senced something wrong and was running towards where kagome went when fang came running up to them barking. Sesshomaru stopped followed by Yash.

"Whats wrong Fang?" asked Sessh.

'Thunder...brother..attacking kagome...and foxes' he barked between pants.

"shit" said sessh. "Come on" he said to his brother taking off.

(back with kagome)

Both hiten and kagome had deep gashes.Kagome's shirt had been cut off so now she was now just in her black bra and ripped black jeans. Hitens shirt wasstill on but hang by a thread.

"Your.. pritty stong for a half demon, wench" he said breathing heavily.

"part miko" smirked when she saw his shocked face. "Though my body doesn't want me to heal right now."

"Hmmm well maybe this will make sure ya die then" smirked hiten. He thorgh the tip of the spear in the air spinning it in the air (like inuyasha did in moive 3 for dragon twister), dark clouds started to form in the sky around them forming a sperl.

"Now you die half breed!" a bult of lighitning hit the spear forming a ball. "Lightiening Twister!" he shouted throwing the ball of energy strate at kagome. When he had thrown it at her, Inuyasha and Sessh had adrived with fang and were all watching in horrior as the ball hit her and sworled around her sending a spear of energy though her stomache, puting a whole in it. "Oh no!KAGOME!" shout both sessh and inu.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Her blood pericing scream could be heard from miles away and coused Hiten to drop to his knees in pain. Then out of no where there was a blast of red and black fire suronding kagome, her eyes where black as night, 2 blood red strips on each cheek that each went to her chin area, her fangs were longer, so was her hair and tail, her ears were flat against her head and claws were longer.

She was a Full blood Youkai (demon)

* * *

sorry to leave you hanging people but i've been writing this for 2 days and need a break but ill be bac with another chapter and a few days sono worries 


	6. Aftermath

Oh and the link to the pictures of what kagomes rose and strip markings look like under her shirt is in my bio and of the markings in her full demon form/

* * *

Chapter 6 -Aftermaths 

'What the hell?' kagome thought. She looked down at her hand to see that her claws had grown long and there was black and red flames not only around hand but also her entire body. 'What the hell is happening to me' "Your bodies changing" a voice answered. 'What? Who are you? Where are you?' asked kagome.

" I am the Miko Midoriko" Midoriko was a beautiful young women with long silky black waist lieght hair. She was wearing what look like a cross between Miko robes with chinese like armer with a sword on her waist.

'Why are you here in my mind?' asked a very confused half now full demon.

"Well lets start with the fact that your dead from the lightening. When that spear of lightening hit you and went throw your stomache it well shocked your heart killing you, but now your miko powers and demon powers have forms to make you a full demon to keep you alive." answed the Miko.

"Will I stay a full demon? or will i go back to a half demon after?" kagome asked her. Kagome at this point was scared and didn't know what to think. She wanted to be with her friends. She wanted to be with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, even fang. She wanted to live, but also be free of her father and all the pain.

"Thats your choice to make, you will be able to protect yourself and your friends, help save lives and will live freely, but no more human nights, but like I said its all up to you."

"What will happen if I choose to stay a half-demon, Midoriko?"

"You will live and be given the gift of Transforming. You will be able to change into your full demon form to protect you or a loved one, but im afraid I most be going now so hurry and make your choose." enplied Midorko.

"I'll stay as what I am and what I was born as. Thank you for giving me a second chance."

"Your welcome, now get outta here for your friends start to worry more." She smiled at kagome and raise her hand to kagome's for head, then there was a bright flash of light.

* * *

"What in fucking hell is going on? why is she glowing like that?" yelled inuyasha. 

Just then there was a bright flash of light. Inuyasha looked over to kagome only to she her smirking.

"Time to play Hiten" she said in a creepy, spine chillen tone of voice. "How about we play a game? Cat and Mouse? Me cat, you mouse? Sound fair enough?"

"Wench, I thought I killed you!" shout hiten.

"Oh you did kill me but I came back and besides I'm to subboron to die. Now lets stop talking and just play shall we?" smirked kagome. The black and red fire turned into black and blue fire and grew and grew untill it was the size of kirara and fang put together (in big forms) standing 11'2.

The flames lowered to the ground and there standing in kagomes place was a giant, black as night panther demon, with 2 silver 45cm long sabor tooth fangs hanging out of her mouth, her mussal approx. 1/2 m long with a semie round nose, her bodies leight (forehead to ass) was around 4 m and her thin black was 3 m leaving her 7 1/2 meters long.

Her eyes were blood red, bothharboringscarlet blue pupils. On her legs there were 2 fine blood red strips and on the tip of her tail. There was still the blue and black around her paws and strip of red from her forehead to her nose.

Inuyasha, Sesshy, fang, the just arrived sango and miroku and out of no where Kirara, Sango's two tailed neko (cat)demon was there, all staring at her in awe. "How the hell she transform when shes only a a half demon wench!" shout hiten in shock.

The feiline in front of him smirked and let out a rour and charged at him. Hiten only had enough time to grab his lightening spear before she was literally in front of him. Her silver claws glowed a red and black colour before she swiped at him, sending out red and black blades from her tanels, hitting him in the chest, legs,arms and wel, _lower _regains.(ouch)

Hiten at this point could barly move to get away from her teeth, but he managed to get a hold of the sword on his belt and just as she jumped on him and sunk her now dripping silver poision into his shoulder her ramed the sword into her stoache where the healed whole once was. Then he died from the poision.

Kagome unsank her fangs from him and slowly stumbled her way back over to the fox and kit. The fox was just barly alive and she could smell the death coming off of him. Then hespoke to her in his mind. "Thank you for helping me young one, and for saving Shippo and I, but nowI must leave. Please take care of him for me, thats all I ask..." with that he died. She whined in sadness for him and the now lonely pup.

She then heard foot steps coming her way and knew it was her friends and turned arounded. At first sango and miroku where a bit scared but faded when they saw the look in her eyes. "Kagome?" asked Inuyasha. "Yes?" amazing anough she could talk but only a few things. Then out of no where a little kit pops up from behind her and looks up at her. "Did you save me?" he asked. "Kagome nodded to the kit. "Father didn't make it did he?" he asked again in a more sorrow voice.

Sadly, she nodding again. His eyes started to water. "Are you going to take care of me now?" he asked with his eyes on the ground as tears ran down his cheek. Kagome laied down on the ground and pull the kit over to her with a paw being mindful of her claws. Shoppo cried in to her fur as everyone else sat down with her. 20 minutes later the crying stop meaning he had fallen asleep.

Kagome could feel the blood still seeping from her wound and tried to get up but failed miserably in the process. Sesshomaru noticed her distress and got up and walked over to her. He looked to see if a poison was in bedded in the wound and found that the sword must have been tipped with curare a type of poison used in south Africa in spears, arrows and darts.

Sesshomaru had studied different cultures and their poisons and was wonder how in hell hiten got it into the country and how he even got it.

"Sango! Come take the kit. Kagome listen to me, I need you to change because before the poison spreads more. Well need to get you in to the house." Sessh knew that the poison was strong and paralyzes and stiffens the muscles and if she didn't change back now, she would be stuck think that all night and just make thing worse.

Kagome nodded her big head and concentrated all her power. The black and blue flames appeared around her like before and this time she didn't grow only shrunk back to normal, but with that you could see that her body in both half and full demon forms had changed. Now she had more marking on her body. (I'll give more detail later)

Sessh slowly picked her up, mind full of her wounds and then they all headed back to the house. Sango had buried the older fox when shippo was crying.

They got back to the house having kirara and fang watch over Shippo while the rest took care of kagome. "Yash, I'm putting her in your room she'll be more conformable there, Sango go get the first aid kit out of the bathroom, and miroku go get some boiled water ad some wash cloths." Ordered sessh. They went to go get what they were supposed to get. Inuyasha took kagome from Sesshomaru and took her to his room and laid her on his bed.

"Kagome, wake up" he shook her lightly until she opened her eyes. She smiled up at him. "Hi" she said just above a whisper. She tried to move but found that she couln't even wiggle her toes. She growled. "I hate being so...so..." started the feline "Immoble, venoriable, lazy?" answered Yash."Your a smart ass, you know that?" she asked.

"That what I'v been told kitten, and besides you love me like this" he smirked. "Ya your right, I do" she blushed and smiled. Inuyasha found himself leaning closer to her as she lifted her head, which was the only part of her she could move still. He got closer to her and their lips almost meet when,

"MIROKU! GET BACK HERE YOU FUCK'N PERV!" came from just out side the door and the was a 'SMACK' sound threw the room and house.

Yash sighed and leaned his for head against hers and closed his eyes, followed by kagome. "You know, ower friends have _horrible _timing, ya know that?" he asked her. "Yup always have and always will" then there was a knock on the door, which it was probly Sessh, then they opened there eyes and stared at eachother.

"Don't worry this _will _be continued" he finished and kissed her cheek then went to the door, opening it to let both a mad Sango and a skepetical Sessh.

"Well lets get started so we can sleep" yawned sango.

* * *

Ok guys i know this chapters short but its just the aftermath stuff so catch you next chaptie! 

P.S. R&R


	7. Short Chapter

_Previse Chapter over look._

_"That what I'v been told kitten, and besides you love me like this" he smirked. "Ya your right, I do" she blushed and smiled. Inuyasha found himself leaning closer to her as she lifted her head, which was the only part of her she could move still. He got closer to her and their lips almost meet when,_

_"MIROKU! GET BACK HERE YOU FUCK'N PERV!" came from just out side the door and the was a 'SMACK' sound threw the room and house._

_Yash sighed and leaned his for head against hers and closed his eyes, followed by kagome. "You know, ower friends have horrible timing, ya know that?" he asked her. "Yup always have and always will" then there was a knock on the door, which it was probly Sessh, then they opened there eyes and stared at eachother._

_"Don't worry this will be continued" he finished and kissed her cheek then went to the door, opening it to let both a mad Sango and a skepetical Sessh._

_"Well lets get started so we can sleep" yawned sango._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_Chapter 7- Aftermath 2_

"Kagome.." Sesshomaru said in a warning tone. The poison was warring off pretty quick but the wounds were still bleeding. "If you would **_please_ **stop moving for **_five damn minutes_** then we would be down and you could sleep!" he hissed. "Well execuse me Captin 'High-All-Might-Fluffy', but these hurt like a **_bitch!_"** she whined. "Well maybe if you fucking held still long enough then maybe it would hurt" he continued to clean the whole with the hot water while sango went to get more. She keeped moving making Sesshomaru sigh and stick one of his fingers in the wound making her cry out in pain.

"**_Ahhhhhhhhhh! _**DAMMIT SESSHOMARU! THAT FUCKING HURT YOU BASTARD!" she shouted. "WELL MAYBE IF YOU HELD STILL IT WOULDN'T HURT!" he shouted back. Inuyasha was walking pass when he heard them shouting and walked in before they went whoop-asson eachother.

"Ok, Ok, brake it up you two before ya kill one another" he said crossing his arms over his chest. "Well maybe if she held still long enough for me to help her then we won't be fighting, _brother.."_ he growled the word 'brother' to empisize how angry her was. "Fine , then let me finish so we don't have to hide a body anytime soon." joked yash.

Sesshomaru walked past him heading towards the door but stop beside yash and hit him upside of the head. "Hey! What was that for!" yelled Inu. "That, dear brother, was because I need to hit something and-" he hit him harder this time "-that was because I wanted to" with that he left, closing the door behind him.

"How can you live with him?" spoke kagome for the first time since inuyasha got in there. "Feh, he may be a prick but he's a good prick." He walked over to her and helped he sit up."How about we rap this thing up so we can sleep?" he asked tirdly. She nodded and he grabbed the bandages. "This may hurt Kags."

He slowly started to rap the bandage around her stomache, putting press on the bandage as he went making sure to make it tight enough to stop the bleeding but loose enough to keep her comfortable. '_his hands are rough but yet so gentle and soft..'_she thought to herself. She hissed in pain when he hit the whole and now had tears streaming down her face. He finished raping her stomache then looked out at her to see her tear stained face.

"I'm sorry" he said gently, whiping the tearsaway. He got up and walked over to his dresser and pulled out a black t-shirt with white letters that say, 'I love dumb people. Its fun to watch them trip' then walk back over to her. "Here, put this on. It'll be more comfortable. I'm going to take a shower and ill be back in 20." She nodded then laid down. He grabbed apair of boxers then left.

He left the room only to fined Sango, Miroku and crazy enough, Sesshomaru evedropping. "Is there a reason your standing out side my bedroom door?" he asked raising and eyebrow. "Nope..no reason. Well its to late for use to leave and kirara is to tired to take us home, so sessh, can we crash here tonight?" asked sango. "Sure but ones got to sleep on the couch because theres only one guestroom avaible right now" answered sessh."Miroku, your on couch. Sorry" she said happily walking to the guest room. Miroku just stood there. "Was she just **_happy?"_** miroku thought to himself.

He then went down stair to the couch. "Well at least I have someone to keep me company, right fang, kirara?" he asked. (there both in normal small form now) Fang made a 'rouf ' like noise in his throut and kirara just meowed, then fang picked the kit up and put him on his back and both fang and kirara went up stares, Fang going to inu's room and kirara to the guests room. "Well so much for that" grumbled miroku laying down and falling asleep.

Sesshomaru had already headed to bed and was now asleep and the same for miroku and sango. So yash and kagome were the only ones up now. Inuyasha had gotten out of the shower and had put his bowers on and went back to his room. He walked in to seefang curled up with the kit on the right side of kagome. He walked up to the bed, knelt downand pocked her. "Hey! You alive?" he asked her. 'Hn' was the only sound she made and opened her eyes.

"Hmm what you want?" she asked sleepily. "I'm going down to the rackroom to sleep alright?" he asked. He stood up and started to walk to the door when a small clawed hand reached out and grabbed his. "Please stay?" she asked blushing. He blushed alittle. "You sure?" he got his answer when she lifted the comforter up and moved over alittle. "Ok" he said claiming in nextto her. He laid on his side propedup on his elbow facing her as sheroll to he side to face him."So kags, tell me about yourself and I'll tell you about me."

Kagome was alittle nervese at first to tell him about her dad but then felt his hand on hers. "Umm first you can't tell anyone or say anything till i'm down k?" She saw him nod and contiuned. "Well, I was born March 20 1987 here in toyko at a shrine that my grandfater owns. See I have a brother but I havn't seen him since I was 4, we are twins. His names Souta and I miss him dearly but anyway when I was 4, my mom sent souta to go live with my uncle menomaru because my fater was getting abusive. This went on for 2 years then it got worse. One night he can home drunk and high and they started fighting. He started to beat me and my mom. I tryied to stop him but he killed her and advanced on me. That night I losted my innsence and I couldn't do anything to stop him..."

By now she was crying and hiding her face from him ashamed. She felt a arm slip around her waist and pull her closer to him. He whispered soothing words into her ear and told her to continue. "Since then he's beat or raped me for his own sick pleasure. He's even sold me off to other sick perverts.I'v tried to go to the cops but my father just pays them off to keep them quiet. Badenough i have a hospital recored for them most trips in 3 years alone. But when I meet san and miro they helped me get through it all" she wasn't crying anymore but just resting her haed on Inu's chest.

"How can you live like that kag's? Thats just horrible." He said looking at her. "Hey, now you tell me about you." she replied. He sighed and started to talk. "Well, My father owned Inu Incoperated, and when Sesshomarus mother, Kioko died at child berth he was devistated and when sessh was 3 dad mated again but with a human not a demon. Sessh didn't like her at firstbut whenI was born 6 mouths later he got the idea of 'picking-on-your-younger-brother-and-telling-dad-he-did-it' thing going on so i was always the one getting introuble. When I turn 17 my parents got into a hit and run one night will coming home from a party. They died insently so they didn't suffer andwhen Iturn 18,we moved here." Kagome could see in his eyes that he was still sad and deperesed about it but that he was starting to move on.

"Whoow we've both had interesting lifes, haven't we?" she asked looking up at him.They were almost nose to nose now."Yup we sure have.." They got closer and closer. Yash leaned the rest of the way in closing his eyes and kissed her softly. Kagome was shocked at first but then closed her eyes and started to kiss back. The kiss started to get a little deeper until inuyasha felt kagome's tongue slid across his bottem lip asking for entrance. He complied and opened his mouth alittle to let her in. Kagome slid her tougue in his mouth slowly and ran it across his fangs and tapped his tongue trying to get it to play with hers. When he did, he stated to rub kagomes right ear making her purr and kiss him more agressivly while straddling his hips.

This made inu grunt and sit up with her still on him. He put his arm around her waist pulling her close to him and breaking the kiss, moving down her jawline to he neck and sucking on her pulspoint. She moaned softly moving closer to him and pulling his head up to kiss him again. He explorde her mouth with his tougue. '_god shes sweet'_ he thought while still rubbing her ear. There tougues fault for dominace untill they move and went flying of the bed with a crash. "_Ahhh!_" she cried as her and inuyasha fell to the floor in a heap.

Yash hit first then kagome landing onto of him. They both blushed when they relized what happened and what they were doing. Lucky enough nobody had woken up by the crash. Inuyasha slid his hands along her thighs and sides earning him a little meow like noise come from her. He sat up against the wall putting her in his lap. "Kagome, can I ask you something?" "Ya what?" He leand closer to her ear. "Will.. you...go...um... go out with me as..my girlfriend?" at first kagome was shocked but snuggled closer to him "Sì, yes". She put her head in the crook of his neck kissing it lightly making him gasp alittle. He reached up and took her right ear in his hand andstarted to rub it gently.

Kagome let out a satisfised purr and snuggled even closer, falling into a deep sleep still purring. Inuyasha gently picked her up putting her in his bed and covering her with the blankets. He noticed her start to whimper from lose of warmth and disided to crowl in next to her puttinghis arm around her, pulling her closer to him. He put his face in the crook of her neck, falling asleep by the gently viberathions playing against his chest.

* * *

Ok people i know its short but i couldn't think of anything else for the chapter right now so luv ya all------ . Ps (R&R) 


	8. Tails and A Weird Phone Call

Ok this is going to be a very...Interesting chapter there is alot of song hold theres long songs in this chapter so get your computer music program readie if you have these song because their all... interestingso pease out! chels-o oh and Ps Sesshomaru is going to be very out of character in the chapter. Oh and ps #2 if anyones wondering inuyasha does have a tail in this story but its been concelled since he was three only sesshomaru knows about it to.

Rin Noki- 20 years old, human, Waist leight black hair, Deep Brown eyes, Cream coloured skin. Friend of Kagome, Sango, and Miroku (also knows about dad). Likes to read and write, swim, walks after middnight and wants a nice man/or demon to treat her with respect and to love her. Work at the mall in a CD store.

Souta Higurashi- 18 years old, male half-demon,BlackPanther, Short raven-black hair, Blue strikes in hair,2 cat ears, Black claws, fangs, has 1 strip on each arm that are blue in color. Dark brown, almost black eyes. Kind of in the Punk-goth group like his sister, Kagome,(sorry i never told you but kagome's Punk goth to a limit)and is a hell raiser. Likes to play football and Basketball, queit when not up to sumthing and lives with his uncle Menomaru (moth demon and yes the pansie is a good guy in this story)

Rin and souta in next chapter, thanks

And if your wondering What Kagomes mother looked like,

Mai Higurashi (madine name Lukami)- 27 Years old- Miko-type of miko- Angel ,pure full angel, Long Wavy pitch black hair, Solid black eyes (shes italian remember), fare flawless skin, beautiful white wings with hints of gold, curvy figure, thin delicate black eyebrows, soft pink lips, Kind nature, gentle, loved children, loved to read, write and had a beautiful singing voice, but don't make her mad O.o

* * *

Chapter 8- Tails and Werid Phone Calls 

The morning rays shone through the room giving its light and waking up fang and shippo. Fang streched and jumped off the bed. "Hmm where am I?" shippo asked. Fang picked him up and took him out of the room after opening the door with his paw. It was 10 am and everyone was up except Inuyasha and Kagome. Fang walked down to the kitchen where sesshomaru, sango, miroku and kirara where sitting and talking.

"Good morning fang, wheres yash and kags?" asked sango.

"There up there sleeping in eachothers arms, its weird looking really" answered shippo. Sesshomaru got a smirk on his face and grabbed the pollirod camera. Sango and Miroku gave him a weird look as he walked up stares and disided to follow. Sessh opened the door and walked in quietly with san and miro in tow. The scene in front of them was a classic and well worth getting cought. They were both on their sides, inu's had his head under her head with his arms around her waist and his one leg inbetween hers. Kagomes head was resting on his with her left arm under the pillow almost touching his ear and right arm aganist her side. Also she was still purring.

Sango was trying to surpress her laughing while miroku had a perverted grin on his face. Sesshomaru was taking pictures like a madman while Miroku noticed something. "Umm sessh, did inuyasha ever have a tail?" Sango's eyes grew wide and she just wanted to laugh even more. "Ya he's had one all his life but our father put a concelling spell on it because i keep pulling it and making him cry. I guess it wore off now that fathers dead, what a shock he'll be in when he sees it" smirked sessh. He walked over to inu's boombox system and blasted it too the radio, which was playing 'pump it' by black eye peas, and when i mean blast it, he blasted it.

Turn up the radio, blast your stereo, Niggas wanna hate on us (who)  
Niggas be envious (who)  
And I know why they hating on us (why)

Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes flow open in surprise causing kagome to scream and jump onto one of the high bed posts and inuyasha fell off the bed. Sesshomaru turned off the box and almost fell over laughing. Meanwhile sango had finally broke and both her and Miroku were on the ground laughing. "ahahaha That was..priceless..."laughed Miroku. Sesshomaru went up to kagome, whos tail was fluffed up from shock (taht happens to my cats), and try to get her down. "Aww come on kag's, come down, we're sorry" asked sesshomaru. Kagome growled at him.

"Fine then i'll force you down" he reached up and pinched the back of her neck. Kagome whine when he started to put her down. "Well you could have just come down willingly but no" smirked sessh. Meanwhile Miroku was helping Yash up from the floor. "So yash noticed anything different 'bout yourself yet?" he asked. "If your talking about my tail then yes because when I fell I landed on it dumbass" he sneered. "Ok Ok don't bit my head off dog... i mean yash" that just made yash growl more. "HE DID IT!" shouted miroku who was pointingat sesshomaru and ran out of the room.

"_Sesshomaru run!" _sneered yash. "Already ahead of you!" as he ran of of the room to catch up with miroku both leaving the house with Inuyasha on they're asses. Suddenly miroku and sesshomaru stopped dead in their tracks giving inuyasha the chance to pounce them and pounce them he did, right into the pool. "Wahhhhh!" they all cried. SPLASH! Kagome and sango ran to the edge of the pool looking for them. "Why aren't they coming up?" asked sango. Meanwhile under the water the boys were signaling to eachother to pull the girls in.

"Sango, they've been under for a while im worried!" she screamed 'worried' as sesshomaur and Inuyasha pulled her in. Sango was about to run when miroku pulled her in as well. Kagome surfaced followed by everyone else. "_grrrrr Inuyasha Tori Tashio! Your so fucking dead! You too Sesshomaru Alexxander Tashio!" _Kagome dove under and dragged the boys down with her. She then grabbed Inuyasha's ear pulling him to the surface and out of the pool. "If your done,stop with these childish acts or I'll...I'll... I'll burn all of your ramen! And no nuzzling for a week!" she looked at Inuyasha to see hurt and shock in his eyes. "You wouldn't?"

She let go of his ear and kissed his nose. "Will you stop now?" "Aww but I know you love me being childish" he said wrapping a arm around her waist and nuzzled her neck. "hmm fine i forgive ya', just don't push you lucky puppy" she purred and pushed him away. The others were just floating there in the pool wonder what the fuck just happened then got out. "Um what was that about yash?" sango asked. "Ya like are you and kags dating now or sumthing?"asked Miroku. Inuyasha blushed at this. "Um sorta why?" he replied.

" Oh... no reason. We were just enjoying this tender moment you two were having over there" said miroku.

"Miro, your just jealous that I have kagome after like 3 weeks and you've had 4 years to get sango so fuck off!"

"Hey kagome! INUYASHA PICKING ON ME!" cried miroku. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Inuyasha, stop picking on him and miroku, stop teasing inu"  
The boys sighed a, "Yes m'am" before walking into the house.

**_Later that day_**

Everyone was sitting in a circle just staring. Staring. That all they were doing, was staring. Kagome was staring at shippo, Shippo stared back. Inuyasha stared at fang, fang stared back.Sesshomaru was shooting dirty glares at Miroku, Miroku got alittle nervess. Sango and Kirara we're both looking at them as if they've lost their minds or something. They stayed like that untill Kagomes cell went off, singing 'pump it', startling them out of their trances.

"Yellow?(lol thats how i answer my cell)" Ask kagome.  
"Kagome, is that you?" asked a familar voice.  
"Rin? Rin, is that you?" she asked happily.  
"Eeeee! Kagome! I missed you so much! How are you?" squealed Rin, hurting kagomes ears. Rin was kagome, sango and miroku's bestfriend.When the three had started high school, they had met rin and she had helped them get used to it since she was in grade 10 grade at the time.

"Im just fine rin so is sango and miroku. When did you get back? We've missed you rin." whined kagome.

"I'm sorry kags, but my grandma died in europe and we had to go to he furnril. We ended up living there for a while, but hey! I'm back aren't I?" Rins voice sounded cheerful over the phone.

"Ya I guess so, so wanna hang out sometime?"

"Ya, I know this place that just opened up, Club... ummmm... Oh! Club Eden! Thats the name! Its owned by a moth demon and his nephew a cat or panter demon, i can't remember but ya wanna go to night?"

"Umm, hold on let me ask miro and the others-" she pulled the phone away from her ear. "-Hey guys! Wanna go to this new club thats open? Rins going and wants to hang out"

"Sure, its been awhile since we last saw her, it'll be nice" said Sango.

"Ok rin, its ago. So what time?" asked kagome.

"Hmmmm, how about...8 o'clock? Does that sound alright with you?"

"Yup! That perfect! We'll see you then Rin, bye!"

"Bye Kaggy! Oh andbring some cute guys too!" With that, rin hung up.Kagome looked around and caught the quriked earbrows of inuyasha and sesshomaru. "Rin is an old friend of ours and she wanted to go to a club tonight, so i said yes." she explained. Inuyasha just nodded his head.

"Well, I'm hungry. Who wants lunch?(its now noon)" asked kagome. She was answered with5 waving hands and a bark and a meow.

"Ok then" she sweat-dropped. "What will it be then? I knowMiroku wants rice, sango miso,inu ramen. So what about you sesshomaru? Shippo? Fang andkirara?"

"Miso fine with me"answered sessh.

"Rice please" asked shippo.

"Meow/grunt" replied the neko and the inu(not yasha).

"Ok then, lets get started" smiled kagome. She got up and walked into the kitchen fellowed by everyone else. She and Sango started to get the ingredints out and the pans and pots.First kagome put dashi soup stock in a pan and brought it to a boil. Sango then cut tofu into small cubes and add them to the soup.Kag's then scooped out some soup stock from the pan and dissolve miso paste in it. She thenreturned the soup in the pan. Sango turn of the heat and add chopped green onion. Then they let it sit. Next Kagome moved to the rice. (My own resipe, its really good) Kagome brought another half apot of water to a boil then put in 3 1/2 cups of rice in (big pot D). She took the rice (which is instant in this story) off the burner and let it stand. After about 5-6 minutes shechecked the rice and put it into a pan with cut up green and red pepper, mushrooms, and about half of a 1/4 cup of plum sauce that sango had gotten ready. Kagome flipped the rice some and poured it into 3 bowls. Since inuyasha's ramen was in cupped it was done quickly. So feeding kirara and fang, they then sat down and ate lunch in a comfortable silence.

* * *

Ok forks thats it for now.. don't worry ill add another chapter soon, i just wanted to get this out so InuyashaForever14doesn't starangle me alive :S Well any if you want more of this story, you HAVE to review, becasue it give me incrage ment you know? 


	9. The Night Club and The Other Tw

The Night Club and The Other Twin.

It was later that after noon when kagome, sango and miroku had to leave to go get ready. Kagome was a little a afraid to go home, afraid of what her father would do to her for not coming home or if he was even there. So when miroku dropped kagome off, the first thing she did was sense for any auras in the house.

Feeling none she unlocked the door and cautiously walked in.

Nobody.

No sounds.

No father.

Sighing in relief, she took off her black runners and ran up stairs. She put her bag down then proceeded to look for cloths to wear out to the club. Once she got out what she wanted to wear, she grabbed a big black fluffy towel and went to take a shower.

30 minutes later she came out of her bath room clean and in a towel. She sat down at her deck,that had a mirror on it, and brushed out her long, noty hair and tail. After drying her hair and tail with a blow-drier, she got up and walked back over to her bed. She grabbed her black thong and put it on. She then grabbed her favorite tripp black and red handcuff chain pants. The pants had removable straps on the thighs, multiple pockets and also has red stitches. After, she put on red and black cami's with had black pinstripes, black ruffles, a gathered bust (wink wink for the guys), adjustable straps and had a zip closure on the back.

She walked back over to her desk and and started to put her hair up in a tight bun, holding it in place with a set of black chopp-stickes with a red dragon design on them. She gelled hair bangs down and then started with her make-up. She grabbed her black eye shadow and grey eye shadow. After apling it to her eyes she put on mascara.

She opened her red wood mini chest that had her favorite necklaces, braslets, earings, ect. She pulled out a black chained necklace that had a little black butterfly with small red jewls on it( i have one and it pretty). She then put on her small silver hops in her right ear. She closed the lid and walked over to her closet and grabbed her knee high platforms with red flams along the bottom.

She walked down stares to the kitchen and looked up at the clock. 7 O'clock. Half an hour before inuyasha and sesshomaru were to pick her up.Just then kaogmes stomahe growled. "Damn tummy, damn being hungry"she mummbled to her self. Kagome walked over to the cupbord and got out a instant cup of ramen. "Hmm guess it will do then." After filling the cup with water she stuck it in the microwave. waiting five minute she got a set of chop sticks (which by the way is a fun way to eat ramen belive me i use them :D anyways...). When she was finished she threw the cup out and looked at the clock. twenty-five afterseven.

Shit..

Five mintues.

We all know how a girl feel about time and goingout, so as we all alsoknow they panic when their dates almost there.

Even though she was already ready, she ranback up stares and checked over herself. Seeing as everything looked ok, she ran back down the stares and grabbed her boots. As she was putting them on there was a knock on the door.Kagome looked up, only having one boot on and shouted "ITS OPEN COME IN!" She heard the door open and close before hearingfoots steps comingtowards her. Inuyasha apeared in the door way of the living room. Kagome sat there in a daze staring at the hunk of a man she called her boyfriendm

Inuyasha was wearing a pear of baggy black jrans held by a black belt with a silver spinning wheel (my friend conner has one it sweet). On his upper half was a togh black wife's beater muscal top. Over it was a dark blue short sleeve button up with all the buttons undone. His beautiful silver and grey hair (remmeber the charaters are ooc (out of charater) in looks and some thing attitude) was let down to cascade down his back.. He also was wearing a pare of black runners.

Inuyasha cought her stare and looked at her with a smirk.

"Like what ya, babe?" he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Ummm...I...Uhhhhhhh..." was all she could say.

Inuyasha walked up to her, pulling her to him and kissed. Kagome finlly came out of her daze and started to kiss him back. Kagome could smell his natural manly smell and his colone which she guessed was axe, phonix to be exact (yummy i love that smell). Inuyasha could also smell kagome scent of roses and vanilla. Slowly braking apart Inuyasha looked kagome up and down.

"Like what _you _see yashie boy?" kagome smirked.

"Yup and its all mine" he said bitting nose gently. Kagome only muddered about dogs and their possive ways. You see when inuyasha bit her nose he was giving her a mark that showed all other demons that she was his and no body elses (a dog thing).Its could be hidden but only by Inuyasha and if it was importent.

Soon there was a honk frome out side. "Come on sexy" inu started "Fluffies waiting in the car."

"Kay, just let me put my other boot on and grab my walet then we can go." She finshed putting her boot on and grabbed her black and white checkered chain walet. She put it in her back pocket and clipped the chain to her front belt lop.

"Lets go" said kagome. They walked down the front steps after locking the door and over to the car. Inuyasha opened the front passager door to let kagome in. After he got in the back, sesshomaru pulled out.

"Hey sessh, looking good." winked kagome. This cause Sesshomaru to blush which in turn cause inuyasha to laugh.

Sesshomaru was looking good thouigh, no scratch that, he was looking hott with a double t. Sessh was wearing a simliar pear of black jean that were baggier the inuyasha.He was also wearing a black long sleeve shirt with a dark red t-shirt over it that a picture of hand cuff and above it said "I can putthese things to use if you let me" (make sence?) Around his neck was a gold chain necklace. For shoeshe wore simple black runner.

"Oh shut up stupid or ill tell her how long it took you to get ready" he said witha growl. And with that came silence, well exapt for kagomes giggling that is.

* * *

They arived at the club about ten minute to eight. Sessh parked the car and then they all got out. Kagome pulled out her id (i don't know how old ya got to be to get in to clubsin japan so pretend its 17 ok?) follow by yash and sessh. 

Walking up to the front door which had a small line they saw miroku and sango. "Sango! Miroku!" called out kagome. Sango looked over and waved them opver with a smile. "Finelly, we've been waiting for like 10 minutes for you guys to show up."

"Sorry, i wasn't quet ready when they came to get me"

"Ya well let get in before Rin comes running out looking for us, the last thing we need is a crazed girl running down the street shouting ower names" chimed in miroku.

"Yes, he does have a point come on" said kagome.

They all walk up to the bouncer. "Id please" he said in an icy tone. One by one they showed their id. The bouncer waved them in after unclipping the chain the clipping it again once they were in.

Once in everyones mouth was open in awe at the site, well maybe not sesshomaru but you could tell by the look in his eyes that he was surprised. In fron't of them there was a very large dance floor that had three sets of steps that went down to the dance area. On both side of were they stood there were a set of steps that lead to an up stares bar that ran right around the dance floor so you could watch the people below.

The group walked up one of the right side steps and look around at the second floor. Along the rails there were round cushined love seats that had a round table in the middle. There were rest rooms to the west games to the east wall and the bar at the north wall.

"Wow..." was all that they could say. Just then all they heard was a squeal of kagome sango and miruko and bruntte tackle them in a big hug.  
"OH MY GOD KAGOME! SANGO! MIROKU! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" the women cried letting them go. "We missed you to Rin! How you been?" asked kagome.

"Iv been fine! God its been like years since iv seen you guys! You three look so grown up!" Rin Noki was her name. Rin was a 20 year old,hyper active women withwaist leightdark brown hair. She haddeep brown eyes andcream coloured skin. She was wear a cute little hot pink tube top with dark blue jeans.

"Thanks rin, you look great yourself. Rin,I want you to meet to very special friends of ours. First I'd like you to meet Sesshomaru tashio.  
"Sesshomaru, this rin noki" Kagome said pointing to sessh. Sesshomaru gave a small bow.  
"Its nice to meet to miss.noki" said sesshomaru. This caused rin to blush.  
Kagome gave off a soft giggle and then walked over to inuyasha.

"And this is my boyfriend, Inuyasha Tashio, Sesshys little brother. Both inu andsessh are dog demons, inu being a half demon and sessh full."  
"Well its nice to meet you inuyasha, and i hope you take care of kagome or you'll be answering to me, got that" rin said firmly.  
"pfft like you could hurt me" inuyasha said in a arrigant way.  
"Wanna be, hot shot?" rin then walked up to him and pinched him very, very hard in the arm. With a yelp, inuasha jumped back rubbibg his poor abused arm.  
"Damn bitch has sharper nail then me!" inuyasha complaind. Inuyasha kept complain untill kagome finelly walk up to him and pulled one of his ear and whispered to him "one more word and ill not only neuter you, but make you have to piss through a tube so shut up" she hissed. And finelly silence. Sesshomaru was on the brink of self control trying so very hard not to laugh, but after the look that kagome sent him, the control thing was back to perfect.

"Well... im thursty and i want a beer" chimbed in miroku, brake the silence.  
"Ya me to lets go" said kagome.

Just as kagome went to take a step, something started to form in her heart. Something she hadn't felt for many years. Something that she felt she had to hold on to and never let go. 'No..it impossible...its...no' she thought to herself. As she walked the feeling got stronger and stronger,

'I can feel you, but i can't find you' Some where else in the club, a stranger was feeling the same thing as kagome was. 'What the hell is that' the person said to themselves. 'Maybe its...no...it can;t..not possible..shes dead'

The person got up from their seat and started to head towards the bar. 'That feeling it getting stronger' The person reached the bar just as that strange feel started to disappear. 'Must have been my imagintion' he though suddenly saddened,

Gone. As sudden as it came, its was gone. 'hmm thats funny i thought i..' kagome was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of inuyasha's voice. "Hey kags snap out of it." he said to her.

"Huh... Oh! Sorry i was thinking" she said blushing"

"Ya i kind of noticed that stupid" he answered. Inuyasha handed kagome her beer and thent hey followed the rest to one of the love seats. From left to right they sat Kagome then Inuyasha. Next to him was Miroku then Sango.Next to Sango was Rin then Sesshomaru. They sat the talking about how rin moved and how she came back and then about how she and miroku sango and kagome meet.

"Haha you guys were so young and naive it was funny. I remeber when Mirkou got losed in second period and walked into my sex ed class. God, his expression was priceless i acutly have a picture that i got with my cell."Pulling out her walet, she took out a pic a a young boy wear a shocked yet pleased epersion on his face. Pancinng it around everyone had their share of laughs at it, kagome though wasn't.

That feeling came back.

"What's wrong with her?" asked sango. Kagome look like she'd seen a ghost. She was pale and shaky and her eyes ween't focused.  
"Maybe she going thourgh another change?" suggested inuyasha.  
"No, we'd feel in her aura" said miroku thoughtfully. Miriku stood up and jumped over the table to get to kagome. Kneeling down on one knee and took her hand. Closing his eyes he focusedon trying to see what was wrong with her.

oOo  
She couldn't move. Her body was like ice.She was trying to figure out what that feeling was. It felt some finmilar. But from where has she felt it. Then, like a slap to the ace, relision hit. A Twins Bond. She was feel her brother. Her twin brother. Souta.

oOo  
The feeling came back to him again.What was it? He knew it was a bond. But for what? He didn't know. Then out of no where he hard a voice in his head calling his name. 'Souta...Souta' The voice was gentle and sweet. Like his sisters use to be. Wait. Sister? Was that the bond? Was kagome here? 'Kagome...'  
oOo  
Kagome suddenly snapped out of her trance with a gigantic grin on her face, eyes bright with exightment. Miroku got up and stepped aside. Kaogme got to her feet and started running towards the bar. Inuyasha looked at Miroku. "What the hell!" he screeched. The only thing that came out of mirokus mouth was "Souta." Inuyasha thought for amoment 'Her brother?' "Her brother?" he said out loud.

Everyone got up and ran after her.

oOo

Souta stood from the bar and started to walk towards the rails. The bond was starting to tye its self around the other person tighter. 'Now im sure shes here.' Then he say her. "Kagome..." he said in abarly audible whisper. But she heard. Loud and clear. Because when she came to hault she turned his way.

Kagome looked at her brother with tears in her eyes. God had finelly answered her praiers.

"Oh souta..." kagome slowly walked over to him and touched his face with her trembling hand. "I missed you so much." she cried jumping into her arms. Souta's arm rapped arounded tightly, lifting her off the ground. His face was buried in her neck and cried with her.

"I'm sorry, imso sorry" he started "I tried to write but the letters got sent back. Uncle Meno and i started to think that you were killed."

"Dad would burn the letters that i wrote. Oh souta i was so scared. He's worse then he used to be. Souta, souta he killed mom."she continued to cry. Souta couldn't beleive that his father killed his mother. Why? Why would a man that used to be so loving kill his spouse.

Inuyasha and the gang watched from a little distance away. They all had tears in their eyes, not just for kagome but for souta as well. They watched as the two finlly pulled apart.

Kagome wiped her tears away and laughed alittle making souta smile. "Im glad we came here tonight, come i want you to meet my friends." Souta nodded and kagome grabbed his hand pulling him over to the gang who were now back at their little booth.

"Hey, everyone i would like you to meet my brother, well twin, souta higurashi. Souta these or my most loving friends. First is Sango Taija." Sango got up and shook his hand after saying hi. "Second is Miroku Houshi."Both gave a curt nod at one another. "Next is Rin Noki, shes 2 years older then most of us."

"Hey." rin waved sweetly. Souta smiled and said hi back.

"Next is the darling fluffy- im mean Sesshomaru Tashio. Watch out he might bit" Kagome said sweetly. Sesshomaru sent kagome a cold glare. "I resant that wench and nice to meet you." He said coldly. Kagome just rolled her eyes at this. "Anywho, last but not least is my puppy and boyfriend, Inuyasha Tashio, sesshy brother." Inuyasha looked souta up and down before getting up and shaking his hand. "Half accutly" muttered sessh. "Nice to meet ya." "Ya same with you." replied souta.

"Sit down souta and talk for a while." said kagome. So they sat down and started to talk about souta's life from when he moved to live with menomaru. _'God souta has really grown up.' _

Souta short raven-black hair was pulled back into a small dragons tail (like miro's)and thetwo blue strikes were standing out in his hair with the lighting. In his rightcat ear was a blood red stud.The blue strips on his armswere visble because of his shirt.His tail was long like kagomes with the same strike but blue. His dark brown, almost black eyes shone with laughter and reminded kagome of her mothers.

Kagome listen to them talk. Suddenly souta stood and looked at his watch. "10 time for some kareoke for the open night. Anyone wanna sign up?" he asked. Sango and kagome talked for a minute and then nodded for a duet. Inuyasha nodded to sing and same with sesshomaru. Rin agreed to and miroku.

"Kay, well be starting in about fifteen minutes" with that he walked away. Soon sango and kagomes favorite male sung rap song came on. Bring out the freak in you by lil rob. (sexy song)

Sango grabbed miroku and kagome grabbed inuyasha and then they both gragged there men (well kagomes man and sangos pervert) down to the dance floor and started to move to the beat.

Let's get N-A-S-T-Y  
Get ready for a nasty time  
All the nasty things we can do  
I wanna bring out the freak in you  
Let me bring out the freak in you

Kagome had her back to inuyasha with her hips swingin sudcutivly againt inuyasha pevics. Inuyasha had his hands on her waist and her arms where around his neck.

I like seein you  
Can't help but think nasty thoughts about me and you  
All them nasty things we can do  
Let me bring out the freak in you  
There's somethin I see in you

Sango and miroku where in the same position as inu and kagome. But mirokus hands kept wandering to sangos ass.

I definitely see me in you  
Doin what nasty people do  
Can you blame me? Look at the ass on you  
How the fuck can I pass on you?

Rin was watching when sesshomaru came up behind her and whispered in her ear. "Wanna dance, rin?" he said with a smirk. Rin turned with a smirk on her face and grabbed his hand and lead him to the dance floor. Rin grindded her hips to sesshomaru and one of sesshomaru's hands were on the small of her back to pull her closer to him amd the other was on her thigh.

Classy lookin freak, nasty attitude  
I just have to be havin you  
It must be like heaven just to handle you  
Lay you down turn you inside out  
Watch it slide in, and slide out  
Hey girl you got a pretty mouth  
Tease me a bit, lick your lips, suck your fingertips

Everyone was dancing and thing were starting to heat up between the three couples. Hips were grinding and hands roaming.

Let's get N-A-S-T-Y  
Get ready for a nasty time  
All the nasty things we can do  
I wanna bring out the freak in you  
Let me bring out the freak in you  
I wanna bring out the freak in you  
Let me bring out the freak in you

Mmm, you look so good with me  
And I look so good with you  
Got me infatuated  
With them nasty things you do  
You look so good  
And I just know you feel so good inside

Inuyasha moved his hands up kagome thighs causing her to arch into him.

I love your eyes, your creamy thighs  
Now baby, open wide  
I love the way you touch yourself  
Rub yourself down, finger fuck yourself  
Lookin like you enjoy yourself  
Watchin me watch you, makin me want you  
Even more you know what you do  
I'm a man that knows what to do  
And I'm a man that knows what I like  
Turn around, titties down, ass up that's right

Let's get N-A-S-T-Y  
Get ready for a nasty time  
All the nasty things we can do  
I wanna bring out the freak in you  
Let me bring out the freak in you  
I wanna bring out the freak in you  
Let me bring out the freak in you

So sexy the way you move  
The way that you bend your body  
Only keeps me in the mood  
You exotic,tonight  
I love that look on your face  
You give them feel good expressions  
I really dig your foreplay  
Diz triple X in sex sessions  
Bring your body close to mine  
I think it's time that you blow my mind  
Even though this foreplay's fun  
The night isn't done until we both cum

Let's get N-A-S-T-Y  
Get ready for a nasty time  
All the nasty things we can do  
I wanna bring out the freak in you  
Let me bring out the freak in you  
I wanna bring out the freak in you  
Let me bring out the freak in you

When the song ended, the couple were in the center of the dance floor. Then the dj spoke up. "Well wasn't that a show. How about we heat things up abit before karoke?" the crowd when wild "Alright! How about alittle tango?" the crowd went wild again. The dj put ona special song the tango flamenco.

The beat started. Slow and smooth. Spanish clackers could be heard along with a spanish guitar. Inuyasha whispered into kagomes ear. "Follow my lead". With a nod they started. Sango and Miroku sat this one out but Sesshomaru and rin diside to stay in. So now the two brothers and their dance partener were in a face of.

Inuyasha was smooth on his feet, along with kagome. The rhytum speed up and the two were now at the spinning stage. Gently spinning kagome out, he spun her back in and dunked her. Bring her back up they both turned.

Sesshomaru's foot work was smooth, really smooth (thats funn to type...smooth...) He dipped rin back then pulled her up to face him.

Keeping contact with their parteners the brothers dance in sqeince (sorry spelling really sucks..sue me) and started to do a fast spin to the ending of them song and on the final notes the tashio dipped their chicks into a sexy pose of the same type on both sides.

Clapping rang through out the whole club. The 2 boys had smirks on their beautiful faces while the 2 girls had blushes on theirs.

Walking over to sango and miroku they were bombared with questions. "Who in hell do you two know how to dance like that!" Asked sango. Atthe same time the replied. "Dance leasons" Suddenly soutas voice was sounding through the spearkers.

"Wow that was some major dancing we had there by the tashio brothers and their dates. Well maybe they could come up here and start of the karoke for us?" his voice boomed. Inuyasha and sesshomaru sighed and walk up on stage. They told the dj what song. Walking behind the curtain, the brothers grabbed two things and two mics. After placing the things on, they nodded to the dj to start the song.

The song started and the curtains open to show inuyasha and sesshomaru wearing..

* * *

AHAHAHAHAH Im evil! Well anthor chapter up and ready and sorry to leave a clife but other people do it so :P  
ps see that button v ya well press it and tell me what you think inu and fluffy are wearing  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVV 


	10. Sing Along to a Song

hahaha im back sorry if i took to long.

Catwaterlillyemerald-OH do the blues brothers thing. That would be cool 

Well hun it ain't the blues brothers but my mom and friends got a laugh out of it so i hope you like it waterlilly

* * *

**_LAST TIME  
_**

_"Wow that was some major dancing we had there by the tashio brothers and their dates. Well maybe they could come up here and start of the karoke for us?" his voice boomed. Inuyasha and sesshomaru sighed and walk up on stage. They told the dj what song. Walking behind the curtain, the brothers grabbed two things and two mics. After placing the things on, they nodded to the dj to start the song._

_The song started and the curtains open to show inuyasha and sesshomaru wearing..._

_

* * *

_

This time

The song started and the curtains open to show inuyasha and sesshomaru wearing bright pink cowboy hats with little yellow dasies on them. The girls looked at them like they were nutts untill they heard them start to sing.

(I) inu (S) sessh. (IS) both

(intro)  
is-DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DE-DUM-DE-DE-DUM,  
is-DE-DAA-DAAAAA  
is-DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DE-DUM-DE-DE-DUM,  
is-DE-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAAAA!

At the ding inuyasha and sesshomaru tipped there hats and winked at the crowd..Counting the beats both brother tapped their toes on the ground while nodding their heads at the same time. Then sesshomaru started.

s-Well, I walk into the room  
s-Passing out hundred dollar bills  
s-And it kills and it thrills like the horns on my Silverado grill

Inuyasha took off from there.

i-And I buy the bar a double round of crown  
i-And everybody's getting down  
i-An' this town ain't never gonna be the same.

Then they both sang.

is-Cause I saddle up my horse  
is-and I ride into the city  
is-I make a lot of noise  
is-Cause the girls  
is-They are so pretty  
is-Riding up and down Broadway  
is-on my old stud Leroy

Walking up to the font of the stage inuyasha yelled out.

i-And the girls say  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy. (girls in club)  
s-Everybody says  
is-Save a horse, Ride a cowboy (everyone)

i-Well I don't give a dang about nothing  
i-I'm singing and Bling- Blanging  
i-While the girls are drinking

Standing side by side the guys sang loudly together.

is-Long necks down!  
s-And I wouldn't trade ol' Leroy  
s-or my Chevrolet for your Escalade  
s-Or your freak parade  
is-I'm the only John Wayne left in this town

is-And I saddle up my horse  
is-and I ride into the city  
is-I make a lot of noise  
is-Cause the girls  
is-They are so pretty  
is-Riding up and down Broadway  
is-on my old stud Leroy  
i-And the girls say  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy. (club girls)  
s-Everybody says  
is-Save a horse, Ride a cowboy. (e/o)

With a low voice, sesshome knelt down on one knee at the edge of the stage and spoke with sudutivly.

s-I'm a thourough-bred  
s-that's what she said  
s-in the back of my truck bed  
s-As I was gettin' buzzed on suds  
s-Out on some back country road.  
s-We where flying high  
s-Fining, whine, having ourselves a big and rich time  
s-And I was going, just about as far as she'd let me go.

Inuyasha joined him on one knee both look the exsact same and and joined in sing  
is-But her evaluation  
is-of my cowboy reputation  
is-Had me begging for slavation  
is-all night long  
is-So I took her out giggin frogs  
is-Introduced her to my old bird dog  
s-And sang her every Wilie Nelson song I could think of

Both jumped up and inuyasha throw his arm around sesshomaru's sholder sing loudly-

is-And we made love!

is-And I saddled up my horse  
is-and I ride into the city  
is-I make a lot of noise  
is-Cause the girls  
is-They are so pretty  
is-Riding up and down Broadway  
is-on my old stud Leroy  
i-And the girls say  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy. (c/g)  
s-Everybody says  
is-Save a horse, Ride a cowboy (e/o)

Inuyasha rose his hat twice.

i-What? What?  
is-Save A Horse Ride A Cowboy  
s-Everybody says  
is-Save a Horse Ride a cowboy.(e/o)

On the last line inuyasha jumped into sesshomarus arms and sang with the crowd. When the rhytem ended inuyasha quickly gave sesshomaru a nice big sloppy wet kiss on the cheek then took off the like a fire cat from hell, while throwing his hat at the dj. Meanwhile Sesshy's control for the little bastard snapped and he gave chase. All anyone could hear was what sounded like someone being thrown into a table or two, some growling, yelling, and then they saw sesshomaru walkingback dragging a very sore hanyou by his shirt.

Inuyasha had a bloody lip, a bruised elbow and a bump on the head. Ok maybe he diserved it for the kissing thing. All sesshomaru had was a cut on his cheek and bloodynose. (lol hahaha)

Everyone sweatdrooped as sesshomaru drooped inuyasha infront of kagome then sat down. Kagome helped her boyfriend sit up."Stupid idot" she laughed. Rin walked over to sesshomaru with two wet cloths, one for sesshomaru and the other for inuyasha. Rin threw the other cloth over to kagome,who cought it without looking, while rin walked closer to sesshomaru and slowly started to wipe the blood away from his nose.

Sessh grunted and tried to move his head away. "I can do it my self." he said. Rin gabbed his chin and pulled him back to her. "Shut up and hold still, your nose is out of place." Rin said. Before sesshy could protest, rin grabbed his nose and poped it back into place with a loud pop. n boy did that ever hurt.

"Ahh! Dammit Rin!" he growled at her."Oh shut up fluffy." This caused inuyasha to fall out oh his chair laughing. Kagome gave inuyasha a hard glare causing him to shut up and let her finsh with his lip. Again they heard souta's voice. "Well...ummm...Anyways, the next person performing will be... Miroku Houshi"

Miroku walked up and grabbed the mic. "This song goes out to a girl who iv liked since i first meet her. Sango, this is for you."Sango was blushing a very pretty shade of pink because of miroku. Soon there was a soft song bring everyones attention onto miroku as the sond started.

He sang.

Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice calls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what Ididn't know

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

Miroku looked sango directly in her eyes, which had tears, and countinued.

It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cuz of you, made it though every storm  
What is life, whats the use if your killed inside  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live

Sango was now at the front of the stage, looking up at him while giving of a small sob and smile. Miroku reached down to her and pulled her to stand beside him while he sang to her. (romainic ain't it)

Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has everything I need to survive

Holding her hand still he looked her in the eye and sang softly.

Because you live, I live, I live.

When the song ended sango jumped into his arm and kissed him hard and passionatly. Kagome,inuyasha, rin and sesshomaru were clapping and cheering very loudly.  
"Go sango go!"  
"Finelly!"  
"Nice kiss sango!"  
"Now don't touch her miroku-" SMACK "-nevermind."

Sango dragged mirokus limp body down the stage steps and over to the group. And she was pissed. Kagome went up to sango and hugged her, who turn hugged back. "Calm down chicky." she said hoping to cam down her bestfriend. Sango nodded, then kick miroku and then sat down next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha nudge her arm and whispered "Can't blame him though, you threw your self at him" Sango smack inu up-side the head.

"Your just as bad so shut up, ya man whore." She said to him.

Souta appeared back on stage. "Ok people, for ower last prformer we welcome my beautiful sister, Kagome Higurashi." There was a loud cheers from boys as kagomewalked on stage. Grabbing a mic,she told the djher song of choice and then to the middle.

"This songs for my puppy, inuyasha. Even ifwe've only known eachother forlittleunder a month, its fells like forever and ya"  
Then the song started (:D)

Kagome started with a long note.

Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaa

I could feel it from the start,  
Couldn't stand to be apart.  
Something 'bout you caught my eye,  
Something moved me deep inside!  
Don't know what you did boy but  
You had it and i've been hooked ever since.  
told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friends  
told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense.  
That everytime i see you everything starts making sense.

She jumped off stage

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style, with your badass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man its true - alright -  
Ain't no other man but you.

She shook her hips to the crowd with the beat.

Never thought I'd be alright. No, no, no! Till you came and changed my life. Yeah, yeah, yeah! What was cloudy now is clear! Yeah, yeah! You're the light that I needed. You got what I want boy, and I want it! So keep on givin' it up!

Tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friends. Tell the others, your lovers, better not be present tense. Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's!

Ooooh,oh oh!

Walking up to inuyasha she poked him in the chest.

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style, with your badass - yeah yeah yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true - alright -  
Ain't no other man but you.

Break it down now!

With sango and rin at her side they stared to dance with her.

Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other! (other)  
Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other LOVER!  
Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other!  
Ain't no other man but you!

Ohhhh!  
you are there when I'm a mess  
talked me down from every ledge  
give me strength boy you're the best  
you're the only one who's ever passed every test (long note)

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you (next to you)  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do.  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style, with your badass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true  
Ain't no other man but you.

And now I telling you - ain't no other man but you

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style, with your badass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true - ooohh -  
Ain't no other man but you

When the song ended, there were an uproar in claps for kagome. Inuyasha picked kagome up by her tiny waist and started a make-out sesson with her. Inuyasha felt kagomes tongue run along his bottom lip, and gave a smirk, opening up for her.

Miroku, who had woken up before kagome started, watch the two and saw inuyasha's hands slid to kagomes ass and kagome didn't slap him! Then why did sango slap him!

Kagome and inuyasha finelly pulled apart as the dj started to play hips don't lie by shakira. "Dance?" Inuyasha asked. "Last then drink" said kagome. Agreeing the three couples danced(rin and sessh arn't gf and bf remmber) too the song and then walked up stares where then they went to the bar and talked for awhile.

After about 2 hours of that almost everyone, but kagome and sesshomaru,had a buzz. Kagome didn't get drunk easily, same with sesshomaru. So they desided to have a contest. With shots. Vodkia shots.

Lined up were 20 shots. 10/10. Kagome grabbed one then sesshomaru grabbed one. "On 3 go" said inuyasha. "1.2.3" Then they were off. They drank on after another untill the last one. Smakc both glass down. "That was good" said kagome, who was perfectly fine. "Indeed" Said sesshomaru, abit dazed. "Another round, _Fluffy_?" kagome challanged. Sesshomaru growled at the nick name and ordered 20/20. Then they started again. Kagome was on 15 and sesshomaru on 14. When sesshomaru hit 19 though, he got dizzy and and ran faster then the eye can see to the bathroom. Kagome finshed off her last shot then took the one sesshomaru left. Still no effect.

"God kagome how you do it?" Asked sango, who could barely stand.  
"My body can take the alcohol and put it into my poision which makes it more pointent. Sesshomaru can do it to since he uses acid but i guess he hasn't learnt too yet. It does have its disadvantage and ill be paying for it later." Just then avery pale dog demon came back to the sofas were they had moved to and callaseped onto thelong couch that only rin was sitting on.

"So fluffy, your pride hurt from being beatby a girl?" asked inuyasha.Sesshomaru lookedathim with one eyeopen then grunted, not caringat that point. Rin moved over to him and lifted his headto put it in her lap. Sesshomaru didn't protest though, his head hurt to much. Sesshomaru turned his head towards her, his nose ner her stomache._'She smells likevanilla and cinamen, its rather soothing'_Just then he felt his tail grow longer so now it was big and fluffy and very long. The tip of it twiched, then move to go under his head and around rin. Rin didn't mind because she got to pet the pelt the was around her.

Kagome watched as sesshomaru drifted into a light nap. She whispered to inuyasha"I think sesshomaru found someone yash" " No you think" he said sarcastilly. "Watch, if she keeps petting his tail he'll start to purr. My mom use to do it when he was mad, upset, or not felling well.(yes demons can get sick determeind on the surcumstanse)It works everytime" And as inuyasha said, sesshy started to pur lightly. This shocked rin,miroku, sango and kagome. "Told ya."

They continued to talk for a another hour before the desided to go home. But problem was, noboby could drive. And kagome didn't have her lisions yet. Sighing, they all when out side for some air. Then kagome got a idea. She could get them home by transforming.

"Ok guys, ill take you all home and tommorow you can pick up your cars." With some nods, kagome transformed. Stood in her place stood a giant black panther. Her eyes were blood red, both harboring scarlet blue pupils. On her legs there were 2 fine blood red strips and on the tip of her tail. There was still the blue and black around her paws and strip of red from her forehead to her nose. Only this time she was bigger. 9 meters maybe. 15 feet tall. (think of hatchi and how bigg he is)

Inuyasha grabbed both sango and miroku and sesshomaru pick rin up then both boys jumped onto kagome. They all sat down on her soft black furr. "Hang on" said a voice in their head and figure it was kaogme. "Hang onto what?" Inuyasha said smartly. Kagome hen jumped into the air. She flew through the air with grace even at her size.(flying like kirara) Rin showed her to her house and the was dropped.

Next kagome dropped Miroku and sango off. Now they were off to the tashio brothers house. Upon arrivel, kagome landed in the back yeard with a thud. Inuyasha and sesshomaru jumped off then watched kagome turn back. They all went inside using the back door. Sudden kagome was nocked into inuyashas arm by a ginger colored fur ball. "Kagome!" it cried snuggling into her chest. Kagome rapped her arms around it and nuzzled her nose into its hair. "Hi to you too shippo," she giggled "We're you good for fang?" she asked.

"Yup!" he chirped happily.  
"Good, now maybe sesshomaru will give you that cookie that he promised" kagome said with a smirk on her face. Sesshomaru sent her a cold glare.Both kagome and shippo sent him a pouting face. He sweatdropped. With a sigh he spoke to shippo. "Fine, you like runt, what kind you want." Shippo jumped onto sesshomarus sholder and then sessh started towards the kitchen. "Hmm, double chocolate chip, sesshy" he said happily.

Kagome and Inuyasha watched them disappear. Inuyasha snaken his arm around kagomes waist tightly, pulling her closer to him and kissed her cheek. "One day and the runts alreally like you own pup." He said shaking his head then kissed her fuzzy ear. "Hmm i have that effect on kids- inuyasha stop" she cried suddenly. With another poke of her side, she started to wiggle, then laugh when he started to tickle her sides. Soon he had her on the ground, tickling the hell out of her. Sesshomaru and shippo came back, each with a glass of milk and a cookie, while shippo was still perched on his shoulder and fang following them. Looking at the seen in front of them, sessh, shippo and fang all rose an eyebrow.

Kagome and inuyasha finelly felt their prescence and turned to face them. Shippo took a bit out of his cookie. "Are they always that stupid looking?" The little kit asked. "Mhmm but it comes naturly with inuyasha" sesshomaru answered. Then he smirked and took a bit out his own cookie.

Kagome just rolled her eyes. "Well i got to get going, come shippo, ill take you with me if you want." she said. With a nod the kit finshed his milk and cookie, handing sesshomaru the glass then jumped off his shoulder and into kagomes arms. "Kay kido lets go." She kissed inuyashaquickly then opened the back door. "Fang, take kagome and make sure she says safe" sesshomaru told fang. With a nod, the dog kagome out the door then transformed into his bigger form. Flying off with kagome on his back,who was caring shippo, and started towards her house.

* * *

Fang landed in the back yard, infront of the forest the was behind her house. Shrinking back down, he follow kagome to the slid door and walked in. Kagome flipped the kitchen light on after setting shippo on fangs back and walk over to the living room quietly and saw that it was empty, then singaled fang to follow her up the stairs. They walked down the second floor hall silently. Sudden kagome heard a snoring sound coming from her fathers room. "Shit" she whispered to herself. Kagome used her miko powers to hide shippo and fangs' scents, and youkai. After stepping into her room, she closed the door and turned her side table lap on, giving her room a light glow. 

(I can't remmeber if a discribed her room or not so im going to again or just going to :P) Kagomes walls were pitch black and the seling was also black(go figure). Her floor was red wood with a polished finsh. Across from the door was kagomes bed. The bed was a queen size canopy bed. The wood was a dark oak, over the canopy partwere sheetsof dark red silk. The comforter was thick and gusshie. Its color was silver with a crying angel on it, crying over a injured panter demon. The pillow cases were black and the sheets were dark red. At the end of the bed was a window with black curtains. Next to that was a tall dresser that had a picture of her mom, her, her brother and her father as a happy family... On the other wall next to it, there were small selves and her bathroom door. On the forth wall (bed head bored on end of first wall and on second) there was her clothet that was painted navy blue on the inside and doors black. Next to it was a vanity mirror and desk(chapter 9) and beside that was another sesk and it had a v7 flat screen monitior and a del tower.(mine mine MINE)

Kagome walked over to her dresser and grabbed a pair of blue panties anda loose top. She then opened the buttom drawer(sp?) and grabbed a black t-shirt that was small and that would fit kagome very snuggly. She then went back over to her bed where fang had made himself comfy. Picking up shippo she started towards the bathroom. "You need a bath and so do I." She told him. Ater setting him down on the sink counter then walked over to the towel closet and grabbed to big towels. One red one blue.

Starting the water she added bubbles to it and made sure it was hot, but not to hot. When the tube was filled kagome helped shippo undress. Setting him down on the side of the tube, indressed her self, being careful of her tail, then stepped into the tube. picking up shippo she put him on her lap. "So shippo-" She started while taking the bow out of his hair while wetting it "-how old are you?" she asked.  
"I'm two in human years" he answered. Kagome thought for a minute. 'If he's two, then why is he so small?' Kagome took a little shampoo and ran her fingures through his hair and tail.

"Well do you have any sibling?"She asked again.

"Ya but their all older then me. They left with my mom when I barly 3 mouths." He spoke quietly and looked down with tears runs down his cheeks.'Bingo' Kagome hocked a clawed finger under is little chin and and tipped his head up to meet her eyes. Whiping away the tears away with her thumb. "Its ok hun, im here and so is inu,sesshy, san, and miro. We're all here for you. And I'll always be here for you no matter what, I promise." Shippo smiled at kagome then hugged her tightly. "Ok nows lets wash that shampoo out, shall we?" "We shall!" he answered.

After their bath, kagome rapped herself up in the blue towel and rapped the red one around a soft orange fur ball. After drying kagome put the black shirt on shippo and put her clothes on too.

Turning off the bathroom light, kagome placed shippo next to a sleeping fang then walked over to her computer. Turning on the monitor kagome signed onto msn. Soon she was messaged by her loving puppy.

xThe sexier Tashio brotherx says: Hey baby :D  
xKittenx says: Hey sexy, thought you could hardly stay awake  
xThe sexier Tashio brotherx says: Sesshy ain't feeling the best  
xKittenx says: aww poor babe :(  
xThe sexier Tashio brotherx says: poor babe my ass  
xKittenx says: which i might add is sexy but anyway... :D  
xThe sexier Tashio brotherx says: That ain't the only thing thats sexy on me -wink-  
xKittenx says:-blush- Pervert...

At he corner of the screen a name thats said The Tashio brother that has a brain... popped up.

xKittenx says: Looks like sesshys on  
xThe sexier Tashio brotherx says: don't you dare add him  
The Tashio Brother that has a brain... has been add to this convertion.  
xKittenx says: hey fluffy!  
The Tashio Brother that has a brain... says: -.- wut do you want  
xThe sexier Tashio brotherx says: finelly awayfrom the toilet are ya...fluffy?  
xKittenx says: Inuyasha shut your mouth or no touching for month!  
xThe sexier Tashio brotherx says:...  
xKittenx says: Good boy, k hold on  
xKittenx sends a three way video and voice convertion, accept or decline.  
xThe sexier Tashio brotherx and The Tashio Brother that has a brain... have both accepted.

Kagome put on her head phones and turned on the lamp so you could see her bed that shippo and fang were on. Soon you could see inuyasha in just boxersthen sesshomaru in his room in boxers. Kagome talked first.

k:"Oh sessh you look like shit" he replay was sesshomaru shooting her the finger.

i: "Ya well he smeels like it to" inu said while smirking.

s: "Inuyasha wipe that smirk off your face befor i come in there and do it for you" sessh said glaring into the cam.  
Inuyasha put the mic down and shouted "Make me asshole." Kagome could hear it from sesshomaru side loud and clear.

s: "Be right back kag, brother dies now" Kagome watched as sesshomaru got up and then watched as inuyashadoor got knocked down and sesshomaru started chasing his baby brother around. Shouts were heard then sesshomaru left and was back at his computer while inuyasha was on the ground knocked out right infront of the cam.

k: "Is he dead?"

s: "Not yet" Sessh watched as kagome rool her eyes.

k: "Anyway sessh, i got a question about kits. Do you know anything about them?"

s: "Yes i do and ask away."

k: "Hold on i need shippo for this... Fang!" Sesshomaru watch and heard as she told his dog to bring shippo over with out waking him. After kagome picked shippo up, fang jumped back onto the bed and asleep.

s: "See fangs having himself fun." he said raising an eyebrow.

k: "Ya i know, but back to kits. Okay question one is, have you noticed the this fur balls smaller then normal?" she said holding the tiny kit on her chest with his head under her chin.

s: "hmm you know i just noticed now. How old is he, did he say?" He say kagome nod and hold up two fingers. "hmm at his age hes spose to be three times bigger. So if he can fit into the palms of your hand then ya somethings wrong." Kagome nodded and gently picked shippo up. Sure enough, he fit into the palm of her hand like a new born baby. Place in him back on her chest kagome watched as he started to whimper.

k: "Not good. He's starting to smell sick sesshomaru."

s: "Did he say anything else to you?"

k: "Ya his mother left him at 3 mouths old with his father."

s: "Malnorishment. He wasn't weaned long enough, not by a long shot. Do you have any baby formula around?"

Kagome rose her eyebrow at him.

k: "If there was it would be 16 years old sesshomaru!"

s: "Hey don't snap at me wench, i was just asking."

k: " Well don't ask stupid questions"

s: "bitch"

k: "Ass" Suddenly kagome heard movement in the hall. "Shit, im dads up, not good not good! Hold on sesshomaru." Sesshomaru watched what was going on.

Kagome pov:

Kagome covered fang and shippo's scents with her own and woke up fang. "Fang get up quick!" Fang was up and now looking at her. Kagome put a finger on her lips and pointed to the bathroom. Fang ran into the bathroom and into the tub.Kagome place shippo on her bed quietly so that he was right up against the walland couldn't be seen or touched. Kagome walked over to the computer and muted sesshomarus mic so you couldn't hear him but he could hear and see her. Soon there waspounding at her door.  
"KAGOME UP THIS DAMN DOOR NOW!"her father screamed.The lock broke as he came in. His red eyes seemed even redder then normal. "Why the hell were you not here when i came home bitch?" he said standing right in her face.

"I was out with sango getting notes for a test" she saidnormaly, not scared or nothing.  
"Thats no ecuse. Your where probly off fucking someone!"  
"Im not like you!" she screamed without realising it. Then she reliszed what she said and backup. He advendesed on her.  
"so you finelly talk back eh? Its been a while since a had a good fuck." He smirked then grabbed her arm and pull her to him. He smelt the airand smelt an unnone scent. "What the hell is that smell kagome! It smells like a fucking dog!"

"I...I...I don't smell anything" kagome lied. Sheshe could smell shippo. And the sickness that was getting stronger.  
"Don't lie to me bitch! I know you can smell it!" Naraku smacked her across the face leaving claw marks that were deep. "TELL ME!"  
"Its...its a kit i found. His father was killed and i saved him. Please don't hurt him, he's sick" she said in tears at her fathers grip on her arm. It just keep getting tighter and tighter. So tight that kagome felt the bonesnap in half in her upper arm and screamed in pain.

"You and strays! Learn to leave them where they belong! But he can stay as long as he stays out of my way. Now Kaggy, be a good girl listen to your daddy" he said in a sneer.

Sesshomaru pov

He watched as her father came in and start yelling. Sesshomaru knew inuyasha was watching now to. Things where getting worse.

Kagome pov.  
(Rape scene so if you don't like that fact then go down to where it says rape scene over)

Naraku pushed kagome roughly onto her bed the climbed ontop of her. Kagome struggled the best she could, but her arm was hurting to much. Naraku ripped kagome's shirt off and started to roughly grab at kagomes right breast.

Inuyasha pov

"Shit! NO! Sesshomaru! We have to get there now!" Inuyasha cried lut run over to sesshomarus room, where he was growl fersoly(sp?) . Sesshomaru nodded and threw on a pair of baggypj bottomsand a wife-beater. Inuyasha only threw a pair of grey slacks andblack boots.

Kagome pov

Naraku pulled down his pants and tor kagomes panties off and entered her roughly. Kagome screamed. It hurt so much. He was ripping her innerwalls. She screamed again when he bit down on her breast causing it to bleed profondly. Unwanted pleasure was building up in her low stoache. Kagome kick and kneed him, hoping to get him off. No such luck. Instead him bit her ear, ripping to fang size holes in it. Kagome whimpered in pain and countinued to fight him off. Suddenly hot white pain erupted throughout her bodyas it climaxed. Naraku slapped kagome in the face.

(end rape)

"Bitch you need to be more obeident." he said throwing her on the floor by her hair, causing her to land on her knees.Kagome whimpered in pain then heard something outside. It sounded like a growl. No. Two growls. 'Inuyasha and sesshomaru' she thought.

'_let me out now!' _her demon yelled.

'why should I'  
_  
'a) your lifes in danger. b) inuyasha and sesshomaru can't come into a males teritory when a bitch is in its submission no matter what the curcomstanes. SO LET ME OUT' _

The demon smashed its way through and into her body. She pusled. Bump. Bump bump. Kagomes hair grew in leight. Her claws got sharper. Her eyes turned black with scarlet pupils. Her marking that where faint now stood out like the sun.(to hard to describe). Growling at its father, the demonrose to it feet, ignoring the males warning growls. Moving quickly, the demon jumped over to the other side of the room grabbing a sheet and rapped it around its self before anyone could see.

Naraku growled at the demon. "Two can play at the game bitch!"

* * *

DHHD- Wahahaha! I love clifies!-runs around and jumps into inus arm-  
Inu- -sweat dropps- um ok?  
kag- dark your too evil... but so am i -jumps onto inus back-  
Inu- shit man! get off!  
shipp- dark! inuyasha swore! -jumps onto inuyashas head-  
Dark- Wahahaa until next time people...  
s.k.d.i- Read and review  
inu- dropps everyone and runs.. 


	11. IM SORRY IMPORTANT

Hey all my fan (if any) whut up? Well i have some very important news for all of you.

IM REDOING THIS STORY!!!! YES THAT MEANS I BE FIXING IT AND WILL BE WAITING THIS TIME TILL I GET AT LEAST 15 CHAPTERS DONE!!!

right now my minds at a hold for this story, while the other half of my brian keeps making new story ideas and others thing and it hurts. I might have some of my others updated soon but i just don't kknow."

I sorry and will be seeing you all again soon.

Meanwhile if you want i have spoilers up for Life everlasting on Cats-Soul-Human-Body (just put pin name before deviantart then a period.)

Love ya all lots, Chelsea


End file.
